The Dark that Blinds the Light
by Lunar'sWolf
Summary: Darkness. It comsumed me. Destroyed my world. And took my friends. Now I'm on a quest to find them. Demyx, Axel, and Zexion. Although I am shrouded in darkness, I still fight it. I will bring my friends back home. Even if it kills me.
1. Dollar Crew

Chapter One: The Dollar Crew

The bright morning sun cast its long rays onto the white sandy beach, making it sparkle like diamonds in the dazzling light. I barely took in the brilliant beauty as I raced down the beach at full speed. I just knew that I was late, even without a watch. I shifted my bag to a better position and ran faster, almost tripping over myself in my haste. Sand flew up at the sides of my feet as the pounded into the beach, not slowing for second.

I made a sharp turn for a rocky walkway and without pause sped onward. I almost ran into two large double doors in my attempt to open them, hitting my shoulder sharply against the metal frame. Ripping them open I ignored the slight pain and bolted down the hall. It was deserted, not a soul in sight. I was really late.

Stopping in front of a classroom door to catch my breath I racked my brain for some excuse. Unable to find one that my teacher would accept I sighed and walked in.

"Well hello, Akira. How nice of you to join us," my teacher said in a bored tone. "I was just explaining to the class how important it is to be at school on _time._" His emphasis on the word 'time' was over obvious.

"Sorry, Mr. Summers." I muttered quietly.

I sat down next to a mullet haired teen with straw blond hair, grateful that he had saved me a seat.

"Dang Kira, first day of school and you're already late." He whispered quietly and flashed me his trademark goofy smile.

I rolled my eyes at his chiding and sat my bag on the floor. "It's only homeroom, and besides: It's not like you've never been late before."

The look of mock innocence sprang to life on his face. "Me? Myde?" He laughed quietly. "Never."

I couldn't suppress the smiled that tugged at the corners of my mouth. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Myde smirked and leaned back in his seat.

"Alright class," Mr. Summers called, bringing the class back to his attention. "I will now be handing out your schedules for this semester. Please do not lose these, we don't want anyone being late to any of their classes."

I held back a smile at the teacher's jibe at me. It didn't bother me that much. He handed me my schedule as I yawned. Pushing my shoulder length brown hair out of my eyes I read the schedule. I immediately groaned.

"Math? Ugh, why first hour. I won't even be awake for the mind numbing torture."

My friend smiled as he looked over his, comparing it to mine with a quick glance. "Looks like we've got…Bio and Lunch together! Awesome, at least this year we can suffer together." He seemed to have suddenly remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot to ask. Are we going to your house after school, it's almost a tradition now."

I smiled, relieved. "Good, I was worried that I wouldn't have classes with any of the guys, you included. And yes to the tradition," I smiled. My eyes scanned the room until I found my quiet friend sitting in the far corner keeping to himself.

I looked for the teacher and was glad to find him sitting behind the desk going through some papers. I was surprised that he would already have work with it being the first day. The rest of the class talked and drifted around with the teacher oblivious. I took my chance.

"I'll be right back," I told Myde and made my break.

Crossing the room unnoticed, I kneeled down in front of my quiet friend's desk and rested my chin on it, peeking up with my dark green eyes. The teen looked up, revealing his face.

Half of his light toned face was covered by a long stretch of medium grey hair with a slight bluish tinge. The rest of the hair was slightly spiked in the back with the same coloring. The one visible eye was the darkest blue, almost black. Seeing me, he almost smiled, but it never went full. But coming from him, almost was the best you were likely to get.

"Hey Ienzo," I greeted with a smile.

He gave me an even look, amusement twinkling in his eyes. "Hello Akira, come to see my schedule?"

I laughed, "You know me too well." I handed him my schedule and waited as he looked it over.

The ghost of a smile touched his lips again. "L.A. and lunch."

I smiled bigger, pleased. "Yay, I would die without my little emo."

Ienzo mock glared at me at the nickname. I just smiled back and decided to change the subject. "So, I'm thinking about inviting the boys over to my place after school. You think you can come?"

Right away I noticed something was wrong. Ienzo's eyes, or eye, darkened and his face grew devoid of emotion. "I might be able to," he replied his voice matching his face.

My face grew worried and I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong.

"Akira, please get back to your seat and stop chatting." Mr. Summers commanded half heartedly.

I obeyed, but reluctantly. My mind was still focused on Ienzo's face. I sat back down next to Myde, deciding not to say anything about it to him. I would have to bring it up later.

"So, what was his schedule?" The mullet haired teen whispered curiously, not wanting to be caught on the teacher's radar.

"He has lunch with us," I replied, leaving out that he also had Language with me.

As the teacher droned on about the rules and other things that we all already knew, I felt my mind drift. Maybe I didn't like school because I was a teenager, maybe because I couldn't go home and put my A paper on the fridge for mommy and daddy to see. Thing was I didn't have parents. I never had them, at least not in my memory. I was dumped off at an orphanage and told to live there. Which lasted until I was about 14, and then I decided to get my own place. Bills and things were paid off by jobs and others little things. The monthly fee was low, and it was easy to keep up with it. The house was where I was most likely to be found; with the boys of course.

The boys. My three best friends that I had known since I was five and had first started school. They were the closest thing I had to family.

There was Myde: the wannabe rock star with the mullet and all. He was the kid of our little foursome. Always bouncing around and happy, kind of like a little puppy. No one could ever be mad at him for long. One look at his sad eyes and you would melt. Whether you were a guy or a girl, his eyes worked on everyone.

And then of course Ienzo. Quiet, dark, and mysterious. His mind was full of cunning and intelligence. The smartest one of the group, he was always able to get us out of the messes that we would get ourselves into. Without him we would have already gotten killed in one of our 'games.'

Then there's Lea. No, not a girl. A guy. He always gets teased by the name, refusing to believe that it is in fact a girl name. He was the troublemaker. The one who would pull us into the biggest messes. You would think that I would learn that when he yells, _'hey guys watch this!' _And yet I fall for it every time. He also had a fiery temper, always getting into fights with Myde; who of course never fought back. It was more like Lea would yell at Myde, and then walk off. He wasn't mean, in fact most of the time he was very sarcastic and funny.

I was jerked out of my thoughts as the homeroom bell rang. The class stirred and ambled out the door. I stood with them, searching for Ienzo while waiting for Myde to get his stuff.

"Where'd Ienzo go?" I asked Myde.

He shrugged. "He's not in here anymore, must have got out ahead of us."

We left the class together, the blue eyed boy happier than I. My mind still dwelled on Ienzo.

"See ya at lunch!" Myde called with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back as I waved. Turning away I made for my dreaded math class.

I made it on time for this class, and sat down in the far back. Some teens came down and sat right in the front row, still pumped up on that back to school spirit. I wondered how they would feel towards the end of the year. Different, I was almost sure.

With my elbow propped on the desk I sat my chin in the palm of that hand, and stared blankly as I waited for class to start. I wasn't looking at the people who were walking in, and so when someone stuck their hands over my eyes I was surprised.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice asked.

I smiled, recognizing them immediately. "Hmm, is it a certain red haired teen whose name is…Lea?"

The voiced laughed and removed their hands. I turned around to look at him. I was right in my guess. Lea with his spiky red hair and sharp emerald green eyes stared down at me. Choosing to sit on my left he threw his books and other things down in the floor and sat.

"Hey, Kira. I heard you were late to homeroom."

I groaned. "Who told you? I wasn't that late anyway…just a few minutes…."

Lea smiled his evilly little grin and laughed. "I'm not saying who, I don't want anyone to know who my sources are."

Sarcasm. His favorite language. I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair. "Well then that means it was Myde, right? Did he tell you about-"

"Going to your house after school?" He guessed.

I smiled, "Yeah."

"Yes he did, and I will be there. Like I would pass up the tradition." He laughed again. "And besides, it isn't like my parents could stop me."

He had a good point, after last year's fire incident, I think Lea's parents kind of became afraid of him.

I stood up since class hadn't started yet, not wanting to sit still for too long, and leaned on the back wall of the room. "So far I think school's going good." I pointed out.

Lea laughed. "Except for the whole being 15 minutes late thing."

"It was only 10 minutes," I corrected him. "I think."

He laughed, his spiky hair bouncing as he did. His sharp eyes laughed with their own humor at my uncertainty. Another person that had a strange he laughs you laugh effect.

All was good and well in my world. Until the teacher walked in.

"Miss Akira, do you not understand the rules?" The math teacher asked curiously.

I turned around to answer her just as the bell rang. Shit.

"The rules state that you must be in your _seat _by the time the bell rings. If you are not in your seat, you automatically get an after school detention."

I gaped at her, barely able to refrain from cussing as I had in my mind.

"Please take a seat."

I did as she said, numbly and in shock. As she walked to the front of the room and began to teach I cast a look over at Lea.

He was trying his best not to laugh, and of course giving me a look of the greatest sorrow. How he pulled both off I don't know.

This was gonna be a _great _first day.

_Later that day…_

Language my best class. And the last hour of school. A combination that I just loved to pieces. And with Ienzo sitting in the seat next to me, it was even better.

Except for that look on his face. That dreading look. What was wrong? I had to make sure to ask him…before he could get away like he did in homeroom.

I looked over at him, smiling at the look of boredom on his face. I agreed with the look. Every class this day had been about rules, rules, rules. Don't set this on fire, don't trap someone in this, don't throw this. It was getting ridiculous. Did we look like five year olds who had never been to school?

Ienzo saw me staring at him and just stared back. I smiled warmly, and of course got no response. But that was just fine. I knew that it wouldn't be like him to smile real big in reply. Heck it wouldn't be like him if he smiled real big period.

Only about five minutes were left of class, and so all the students were getting restless. Me included.

My mind randomly went back to lunch. Ienzo, Myde, Lea, and I had all managed to get the same lunch period. I secretly thought that Lea had pulled some strings, but I kept the thought to myself. The red head had quickly told the group about my detention, making even the quiet Ienzo laugh at me. I sighed and pulled myself out of my thoughts.

I watched the clock tick down to the time when I would be free of this school. At least for the rest of the day. I sighed. How I would love to be free of this place. Sure our town was beautiful, but it was an island. It hadn't taken me long to know every spot on the small town known as Radiant Garden. There was just so much more that I knew I could see. If I could just leave this prison. But I couldn't, not without my friends. And I knew that they would never leave. Myde loved his family, and would never cause them the sadness of him leaving. Lea had too much fun disrupting the peace, he couldn't stop that to go running off with me. And I would never ask him. Ienzo…well maybe he would go. He didn't seem to like his family much, seemed to be scared of them actually. Even if he left with me, I knew that neither of us could leave Lea and Myde behind. It was impossible. We were all part of each other. I laughed, kind of like four quarters. We all had to be together to make a dollar. My laugh had been quiet, but it still drew Ienzo's attention.

He gave me a questioning look by lifting an eyebrow. I just shook my head, he didn't need to hear my quarter theory. If you could call it a theory. Maybe promise was better fitting, a hidden promise that none had spoken aloud but we all knew it was there.

I looked back at the clock. Only a minute to go. I shifted my bag so that I could follow Ienzo immediately, I hadn't forgotten about earlier. I had meant to ask him at , lunch, but I didn't want to bring it up in front of the other guys.

30 seconds. My hand tightened on the strap, ready to throw it on my shoulder at the first given scent of freedom.

The bell went off, causing the class of students to surge for the door. So I wasn't the only one ready to get out of here? Ienzo didn't have a chance, I was on him before he even stood up. I smiled, trying to look like nothing was up. He looked at me suspiciously and started for the door.

I walked at his side casually as we headed for the school exit. "Hey, what was up this morning? Is something wrong?" I asked, trying to hide the emotion behind my voice.

He shrugged and moved his hair so that it was covering even more of his face. With me walking on his right it made it to where I couldn't even see his face.

"Are you sure? Cause you know you can tell me." I probed further, trying to get it out of him.

"No," he replied so quietly that I almost didn't hear. "I can't."

I was left without a reply, unable to understand the dread in his voice. I started to say more, but he cut me off.

"Please Akira, I don't wanna talk about it."

I nodded, "Okay." And so I stopped trying to pry it from him. If he needed help he knew that I was there. At least I hope he did. I would have explained this to him, but he didn't want to talk about it. And besides, the other boys came walking up; ending my chance to talk to Ienzo in private.

"Hey Kira, ready for detention?" Lea asked me, trying to get under my skin.

"Who said I'm going? I'll just make it up tomorrow." I replied coolly.

Myde laughed. "Ya know that you'll get two more detentions for skipping one, right?"

I shrugged. "Oh well, I'm not staying in this place any longer." I laughed, unable to keep it back while looking at Myde's happy blue eyes.

We stepped out as one, the sun immediately catching us in it's bright rays of warmth. Lea smiled at the warmth. "Ahh, the beauty of summer's weather."

I shook my head, Lea trying to sound poetic was about as far from his actual mind than you could get. Not that he's stupid or anything, just very impatient.

"To Akira's house we go!" Myde cheered, his pent up energy from school being released in the yell.

The path to my house was down by the beach, so we still had a little ways to go. We walked down the rock path that I had been sprinting up earlier this morning, most of the school around us. It was easy enough to hear each other, even with the heaps of others teens walking near.

"Are you gonna come over?" I asked Ienzo, already having an idea of what the answer was.

"No, I don't think my parents will let me. I don't have to ask them to know that." He tried to smile to reassure me, but I saw past it.

Lea and Myde were too hyper to hear the pain in the quiet one's voice. "That's alright, next time right?" I said cheerfully, trying to ignore his pain.

"Yeah," he answered unsurely. Waving at us he cut to the left and headed to his house.

"See ya Ienzo," Myde called after him before turning to me. "So when we get to your house can I use your phone to call my folks? They'll get worried when I don't come home."

"Of course, you know you don't have to ask me." I tried to tell Myde, but he was too full of energy to really listen.

Lea shook his head at the peppy teen. "What are you so happy about, Mullet?"

Myde cocked his head to the side in thought, and then scratched his head. "Hmmm, I'm not really sure…I'm just…happy!" He laughed and flashed us a smile.

We had to smile back, it was impossible not to.

Coming off of the walk we stood on the beach. We took in the view of the ocean and the sea of teens and went to the opposite side of the water at the tree line. There was a hidden path that led to home about half a mile down from the school walk, and that was of course our destination.

"Hey did you guys hear about the lab explosion?" Lea asked out of the blue.

I shook my head, Myde just stared in curiosity. It was obvious that we hadn't. Lea smiled, pleased to tell us something we didn't already know.

"It wasn't at the school, it was up at the castle. I guess in Ansem's lab. His assistants slash scientist must have done something wrong. He has five of them…I think." He started naming them off on his fingers. "Lets see, there's Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Even, and…Aeleus. So they did something wrong and made the entire lab explode."

"When did this happen?" I asked, surprised that the other teens hadn't already heard about it and passed the story on.

"Like 2...or 3 this morning." Lea replied offhandedly. "Why?"

Myde laughed. "Well that explains why we didn't hear anything about it."

The spiky red-head looked confused. "What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes. "He means that _normal _people are asleep at two a.m." I made sure to emphasis the word 'normal.'

Lea laughed, causing a few passer bys to stare curiously. He didn't seem to notice them. "Yeah, well I guess that means I'm not normal."

"You never were," Myde pointed out. "I don't think any of us ever were normal to begin with."

"I wonder what they were doing…?" Lea muttered quietly.

I shot him a curious glance and wondered if he was up to something. I could have pressed him on it, but I knew that he would probably drag us in with him. And beside, the path to my house was coming up. I turned into the forest, pushing back the ferns that hide the walkway. The stone walkways were a popular feature in Radiant Garden. The path was short, and so it wasn't long until we were at my house. I always felt weird calling it that. Lots of teens talked that way, but when I said my house it was actually true.

I opened the front door without a key, I had been in too much of a rush to lock it properly. Myde and Lea trailed in after me and into the first room.

The layout of the house was really quite simple. After entering the front door, you found yourself in a living room. One large couch with a coffee table laying in front of it. A t.v. sat on a stand beyond the table, making it a nice spot to curl up with friends and watch a movie. Off into the far corner sat a desk and a large comfy chair, my spot for homework and reading. The latter of which I loved to do. A tall lamp also sat to the side of the desk, giving a good light to read and write with. Two doors, not including the front one, led out of the living room. The one closest the front door led to the kitchen. The kitchen was actually very small. A stove, microwave, fridge, sink, and table completed it. Of course it had the trashcan and cabinets too, but besides that there was nothing else. The other door that was in the living room led to a short hallway. There were three more doors in this. The bathroom, closet, and my bed room. The bathroom was only a half bath. I don't even know why I called it a bathroom. It didn't even have a bath in it. Just a shower, toilet, and sink. The closet down the hall a ways held cleaning supplies and towels; and that was about it. And last but not least, was my room. Except for a bed and dresser, the room was filled with bookshelves. Now I don't mean that they were just sitting randomly in the room. They were pushed up against the walls, but it still took up a lot of space. Any kind of book imaginable could be found. Fiction, nonfiction, young adult, and more. From Stephanie Meyer and Sarah Dessen, to Jack London and Stephen King. The room didn't have any decoration, I used any extra money on books. Not stuff to dress my room in. But these four rooms, and I didn't count the closet, made up my little cabin of a house. It was small, but it was home. And I liked it just fine.

"Earth to Akira!!" I looked over at Myde who was waving his hand in front of my face. "I'm gonna go use your phone, okay?'

"Oh! Yeah, it's in the kitchen…" I said quickly, forcing myself to answer.

Lea laughed and went over to sit down on the couch. With his hands behind his head he looked over at me with his emerald green eyes. "So how come Ienzo didn't come?"

I hid the worry on my face easily enough and shrugged. "Beats me, he just said he couldn't go."

Lea seemed to pause in thought before replying, and I wondered if he was thinking the same as I. "Oh well, we'll have to make him come over some other time."

"Make who come over?" Myde asked as he came out of the kitchen, done with his phone call.

"Ienzo," I answered simply, before trying to change the subject. "So Lea, what exactly are you up to?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lea lied casually. I could tell by the way he would look me in the eye that he was lying.

"Mmhmm, right." I responded not buying it.

"Dang Lea, even I know you're lying." Myde spoke up. "Now tell us what your latest little scheme is."  
Lea refused to speak. I let it go, figuring that I would be dragged into it eventually. But Myde was a different matter; he was determined to find out what the spiky redhead was up to.

"Come on, tell us!" Myde whined.

I rolled my eyes and sat my bag and shoes by the door. Striding over to the couch I sat down crossed legged and grabbed the book that was laying on the table. Where the Red Fern Grows, a classic if there ever was one. I opened it up to a random page and tried to read while listening to Lea and Myde's argument.

"Why won't you say? Aren't we your friends?" The mullet boy asked, trying to play the guilt card.

Lea sighed. "Listen I'll tell you about it tomorrow, okay?"

Myde stuck out his bottom lip and went over to sit next to me. "You better," was all he said in response.

Lea had turned on the t.v. shortly after this, and flipped to some comedy movie. I became engrossed in my book, barely aware of what was going on. Therefore I didn't notice the sky starting to darken.

The credits rolled on the screen, and Lea turned to talk to Myde and I. "So are you two going to school tomorrow?"

This made me look up and raise an eyebrow. "Why?"

At the same time Myde said, "Of course, my parents would kill me if I skipped."

"Why," I repeated.

His answer was drowned out by a loud crack of thunder. Lightning flashed and filled the room, making all of us squinted our eyes.

"Holy shit," Myde whispered hurriedly. "Where did that come from?"

No one answered the rhetorical question as we all stared out the living room window.

"Maybe you guys should go home, your parents will worry." I pointed out, worried about the suddenness of the fierce weather.

Myde nodded, "Yeah, you're right." He stood up, still shaken by the weather. Myde was scared of storms.

Lea saw the look of fear on Myde's face and also stood up. I did the same when I realized that I was the only one sitting.

While Myde was staring out the window me and Lea exchanged a look.

"Come on mullet, we can leave together." Lea offered.

Myde nodded and looked away from the window. He must have realized that we knew he was scared because his face tried to smile. "Yeah, that's cool with me."

I smiled, "I'll see ya guys later-" Another crack of thunder rent through the house and the lights went out.

Myde jumped at the noise and tried to quickly recover. Even Lea looked at the window uncertainly.

"Akira, are you gonna be-" Lea started.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." I replied with a smile.

He nodded and the two started for the door. "Bye, Kira." Myde muttered quietly and slowly walked outside. Lea waved goodbye and followed. Through the open door I could see the wind was picking up. It was whipping the leaves and branches in a flurry of movement. The door closed and I was left in the dark.

A flash of lightning and I counted. _One…Two-_

_BOOM! _

The crack of thunder told me how far away the storm was. The thunder rattled the house causing me to shiver. But not with fear. With excitement. I loved storms. So strong and fast. Tearing apart anything in it's path.

Sighing I walked down the hall to my bedroom, using the wall to find my way until my eyes became used to the dark. I went straight for my dresser and pulled out some sweat pants and a tank top. I quickly changed and threw my old clothes in a corner. Grabbing a pillow I left the room. I stopped at the closet and pulled out extra blankets, a flashlight, and a lantern. Yes I have a lantern.

Back into the living room I went. I turned on the lantern and sat it down on the coffee table, the flashlight going next to it. I then lay the blankets and pillow on the couch, my bed for the night. It was only around six o'clock, but what else was there to do besides sleep. Another roar of thunder shock the house. I glared at the window as the storm raged on.

Picking up the lantern I walked to the kitchen to find a cold supper. A cold sandwich and glass of milk made my meal, and I quickly wolfed it down, realizing how hungry I was. I threw the dishes in the sink once finished and returned to the living room with the lantern in hand. Setting it down by the flashlight and turning it off I lay down on my "bed".

I didn't really understand why I wanted to sleep on the couch; maybe because I wanted to be close to the storm to monitor it…or maybe just for the feel of excitement. I never did find out my mind's reasoning, for I was soon sound asleep.


	2. Teen Angst

Chapter Two: Teen Angst

I was awoken by the sound of thunder crashing down on the house. My eyes sprang open and stared out the window. How long had I been asleep? What time is it? I wondered to myself. I knew it must be some time in the early morning, but the exactness of it I had no idea. Groaning, I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. But it was useless. I was wide awake from going to sleep so early.

I sighed and sat up, wondering what I could do now. The power was still out, allowing the darkness to press in. I yawned unenthusiastically and got up. I made it to the kitchen, this time without the lantern's helpful light. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, making a mental note to not open it a lot in case the power would be out long. I sat at the table and once again gave in to my thoughts.

For some reason I thought of our world and wondered if there were any other worlds. I quickly answered this in my head. Yes, of course there were. It was impossible that out of the millions of stars that we were the only one with life on it. I wondered if it was possible to go to these other worlds. I smiled at the thought. To be freed of this island's trap and explore the universe. But how could-

The sound of the front door being flung open cut my thoughts off and I jumped up. I dashed in to find the source of the noise, darting into the living room through the dark. I could make out the shape of a person lying on the floor, a large black coat concealed his form. He groaned and slowly got up.

I glanced past the open door and gasped. The storm had gotten even worse. The wind had the trees bent over, their leaves almost touching the ground. Even as I watched I saw a few fall over with a loud snap. The sky was a black purpling. Flashing with lightning and sounding with thunder every few moments. Rain flew in from outside and a million droplets fell through the living room. I tore my eyes away and went to the person.

I helped them to the couch and without looking to see who it was sat them down. I turned away to shut the door and had to use all my strength to close it against the raging wind.

Finally getting it shut I turned back to the person. They pulled back their hood, revealing blue grey hair and familiar dark eyes.

I cried out in shock. "Ienzo!"

Rushing to his side I immediately pulled off his jacket and wrapped him in blankets, afraid of him catching a deadly cold. He shivered, his lips blue and his face even paler than norm. I sat next to him holding his hands, my mind and body sick with worry.

To my relief his cold convulsions slowed and finally came to a stop. His face filled back with color and his breathing went back to normal.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

I could tell that he was avoiding looking in my eyes…but why? What was he afraid of me seeing? His hair was a like a veil over his face, the reason that I couldn't see his eyes. I slowly lifted a hand and pushed back his hair to get a better look. He didn't try and stop me.

Ienzo looked up at me, and I gasped. His right eye had a yellow ring that was starting to form, the dawn of a bruise. A black eye. I wondered what happened, but I was afraid of the answer.

Ienzo read the question in my face and answered. "My dad."

I felt my heart reach out to my poor friend. I had always thought that he was just a quiet person…I never thought it was because of anything like this. 'His dad,' he had said. What about his mother? Did she just stand by and watch? Or did she have bruises just like her son?

I was still speechless, confused at what to do or say. Taking a deep breath I tried my best. "You can stay here, you'll be safe with me."

He looked like he didn't believe my words and so I took it a step further. "I promise."

Finally he nodded, but the blank look never left his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him in a soft yet comforting hug, trying to pass my calm nature onto him. When I first touched him, he stiffened. But his body slowly relaxed and he leaned into me. I ran my hand through his soft hair and hummed softly.

It was hard to sound calm over the storm that still raged outside, but somehow I managed. Never had I heard such a fierce storm, and that was saying something. I had lived on this island all my life. I've dashed through hurricanes and skipped through tornadoes…and this was worse than all the others. I let the topic go, and focused back on Ienzo. I never stopped humming.

What do I do? I can't keep him here forever, his parents will eventually come to get him. Who could I go to? Lea and Myde will help, but we're all just teenagers. There's not much we can do…unless. We could go to the king. Yes, he would know what to do. And he's not the mean type of ruler that you usually hear about. He's nice…after all he's the one who gave me this house to live in after I turned 14. That was two years ago, maybe he wouldn't mind if I asked for another favor. And it wasn't for me so…maybe he could help. I faintly wondered how many other 16 year olds had to deal with this. I could have hit myself for thinking that. It wasn't about me, it was about Ienzo.

The thunder rumbled in the distance as it moved away. That made one less thing to worry about. I slowly moved away from Ienzo and stopped humming. He looked up, his eyes had more life in them than before. I smiled.

I heard a popping noise go off somewhere in the house and suddenly the power came back on. The light blinded me for moment, and I had to squint my eyes. The t.v. came on at full volume and showing static. I groaned in annoyance and got up to turn it off. Hitting the power button I turned around to Ienzo.

"I can leave soon, I'm sure they've calmed down by now." Ienzo said casually.

"No," I replied immediately.

Ienzo raised an eyebrow at me. "Why not?"

"Because I found out a way to get you away from them."

His eyes turned hopeful. "How?"

"We go to Ansem the Wise, and ask for help."

Now the dark eyes returned on my poor friend. "Why would he waste his time with me?'

I almost winced at the defeat in his voice. "He won't be wasting his time," I explained.

For a moment Ienzo was quiet, staring at me with curious eyes. Finally he relaxed and his eyes turned back to the calm eyes that I knew and loved so well. "Thanks Kira, and I truly mean that."

I smiled, glad that he was back to normal. At least he looked like he was. "That's what friends are for, right?" I walked to the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer. Wrapping it in a hand towel that I grabbed off the counter, I went back into the living room. I handed it to Ienzo and sat down next to him.

"I'm sure your eye would feel a lot better if you put that," I pointed to the wrapped ice pack, "on it."

He placed it on his eye as I advised. He then proceeded to lean back against the couch so that he didn't have to hold the ice pack in place. Folding up his legs in a normal triangle shape with his knees making the tip, he allowed enough room for me. I couldn't help but smile at the laid back posture.

I left him to his thoughts and leaned back against his folded legs, allowing myself to relax also. I wonder faintly what the time was, but the warmth of my friend's body lulled me to a drowsiness. I didn't allow myself to drift off until I could feel the steady breathing of sleep from Ienzo. Satisfied that he was asleep, I allowed exhaustion to take over.

_Later that morning…_

A stream of sunlight beamed through the window and shone directly on my face. Squinting at the bright light I slowly got up. At first when I saw Ienzo lying on my couch I didn't remember why he was there. But then the memories of the storm came flooding back to me. I frowned slightly at Ienzo's sleeping form.

He was in a deep sleep, one that made him look completely at ease. His right eye, the bruised one, looked darker. But that was to be expected since it was just beginning to bruise last night. The ice pack was on the floor, it must have fallen sometime in the dark.

I picked it up off the floor, and quiet as a mouse, went into the kitchen. I put the towel in a draw and the ice pack back in the freezer; then I looked around for something that would suffice as breakfast. Rummaging through the cabinets I found the pancake mix. I was glad to have something to do, as I went about the kitchen making the thin fluffy cakes. Doing something kept my mind at bay, kept the thoughts from fueling my anger into a uncontrollable flame.

Soon the warm smell of buttered down pancakes drowned in syrup wafted through the house. Sitting the stack of pancakes onto a plate I went to clean up the mess.

"Smells great Kira," a voice said from the edge of the kitchen.

I looked up and smiled at Ienzo. "Go ahead and have some breakfast, I promise I'm not a bad cook." I paused and restated. "At least, I'm not bad at cooking pancakes."

Ienzo smiled and went to make himself a plate. "I'll just have to take my chances, now won't I?"

We ate in silence, the reason being obvious. Neither of us wanted to talk about going to see the king, but it needed to be done. Whether we liked it or not.

While putting the dishes in the dishwasher I decided to bring it up.

"So Ienzo, when do you wanna go see Ansem the Wise?" I tried to sound casual, but I didn't think that I pulled it off.

"I don't know," Ienzo said. "I think we should wait until the others come over…"

I smiled. "How did you know that they would be coming?"

He shrugged offhandedly and finally looked up at me. "Because…I know them. Lea wants to show us his latest little scheme and Myde is too curious not to follow."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You got me there. Okay then, will go after they get here."

We went back to the living room and sat down on the couch. Ienzo's face tightened suddenly. "What…are we gonna tell them?"

I frowned, and shook my head. "Well, they're gonna wonder why we're going to see the King. I mean…it's up to you…"

Ienzo nodded. I could almost see the thoughts that were taking over his mind, wondering what he was going to tell the boys.

I smiled sadly. So many things could go wrong in 24 hours. It was amazing…horribly amazing. I hated seeing him so distraught. I hated not being able to protect him. I had to go to someone else. Had to expose Ienzo's secret to more than close friends. I wanted to scream out at the injustice. I wanted to go to Ienzo's house and tell his parents…what? What could I say? Or much less, what could I do? Nothing. I could do nothing. At least if I was alone. With the King's help though…the possibilities were endless.

I wondered if Ienzo could see the gears turning in my head as much as I could see them turning in his.

"Hey, I'm gonna go take a shower. Kay?" I informed Ienzo as I stood up.

The teen looked up in surprise. I guessed that he had been completely immersed in his thoughts, and I had surprised him.

"Oh, okay…" Ienzo muttered absentmindedly.

I didn't take offense and walked off into the back room. Routine took over as I washed and dressed. The movement so easy from memory that I didn't even have to think about it, which was a bad thing because my mind refused to leave Ienzo.

I sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

_Later that Evening_

Just as the sun was starting to sink, a knock sounded at the door. Ienzo looked up from a book that he had found from my room, and I went to answer the door. It was none other than Lea and Myde.

"Hey!" The familiar blue eyed teen with a mullet chirped happily and bounced into the living room. "Ienzo, I didn't know you would be here!"

Lea followed after, rolling his green eyes. "He's…a little hyper."

I raised my brow and smiled. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

The redhead laughed. "No, we skipped. Had to wait a little bit cause some of the teachers were keeping an eye out for skippers. Seems like there were a lot of students that felt like they didn't need to go to school after that storm."

He waved to Ienzo and went to sit down next to him.

Myde stood next to me as I swung the front door shut. "So, what are you guys up to?'

I shrugged easily. "We're planning on seeing Ansem the Wise today." I spit out simply.

Myde gave me a curious look, while Lea didn't even seem to hear me. The troublesome teen was staring intently at Ienzo's eye. I immediately understood why.

"What's wrong with your eye?" Lea asked.

"And why are you two gonna go see the King?" Myde added.

Ienzo took a deep breath to ready himself before answering. "Okay…well I guess I can explain what happened. Last night…"


	3. All That Is Lost

Chapter Three: All that is Lost

As Ienzo told his tale, I watched Lea and Myde for their reactions. The red head looked angry. Angrier beyond anything I had ever seen him mad at before. He listened to Ienzo intently, on the edge of yelling out at the injustice. Myde looked completely different. His soft blue eyes were filled with hurt and worry. Instead of being angrier, he looked devastated. Sad for his friend.

"…and then you guys came over." Ienzo finished quietly. I turned my eyes on him, searching for the emotion behind his eyes.

He looked uncaring? No that wasn't it…there was something else. Shock? No, but closer. Numb? Yes, that was it. Numb. Telling the story in a dead voice, because he felt helpless inside. In shock, numb.

"Where is he?" Lea growled. "Where's that piece of scum?"

Ienzo shook his head sadly. "No, don't provoke him. It will only make things worse."

This made Myde whine, as if in pain. "Hey, don't worry. We can help, we can…we can…" His voice trailed off helplessly.

"We can go see the king," I finished for him.

Lea still shook with anger. "How is that going to help?"

I stayed calm, knowing that if I raised my voice to Lea it would only make things worse. "Because he's the _king, _who else better to help?"

Lea didn't have a response to this.

"When are we leaving?" Myde asked quietly, staring sadly at Ienzo.

I looked at the window in thought before answering. "We leave at dark, I don't think running into teachers at night will be a problem."

I had taken Lea's info on the teachers and used it. Running into teachers would not help us. They wouldn't believe us.

Lea nodded and went over to sit down next to Myde. I stood by the window and for the billionth time allowed my thoughts to wash over me.

I couldn't help but feel like something bad was about to happen. It had nothing to do with the storm. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins and set me on edge, readying me to spring forward at a moment's notice. This scared me. I hated the feeling of fear. Something that could completely throw off judgment and make any situation worse. I rarely became scared, and therefore the feeling scared me all the more. I didn't know what was going to happen, but it was going to be bad.

I watched the sun as it started to set, wishing that dark would come sooner.

_A couple hours later…_

Finally the night had come, and like a blanket the darkness lay all around the town. I finally moved from standing at the window and broke the stretch of silence.

"Everyone ready?" I asked quietly, but with a strong voice.

Lea stood up quickly and waited for the other two to do the same. Myde and Ienzo followed his lead.

I walked over to the group and together we left the house. The darkness outside was strange. Thicker and heavier than usual. It's scent was even different. Wait, scent? Since when could I smell darkness. I ignored the thought, and focused on leading the three behind me safely out of the woods. I easily found the path and followed it silently. We were soon standing on the beach, the immense ocean rolling before us. Was it just me or did it too look darker? Almost purple?

Turning to my right I started the march again, walking towards the school. The castle sat behind the school on a giant hill, some would call it a mountain. It would be easy enough to find.

The group was nervous. I could feel the tension from each one of the boys behind me. Boys? They weren't really boys anymore, but not men yet either. I felt like sighing but I held it back. Why all these thoughts? Why couldn't they just leave my head alone?

We turned as one onto the path that led to the school. The tension was growing.

I glanced at the sky, wondering if it too looked too dark. It was clear except for the millions of stars that were spread across it's vast dark blue canvas. I looked back to the path, not wanting to trip.

The night was silent. No voices, no birds, not even the chirp of a cricket broke the dark silence. Maybe the darkness kept them away; maybe the storm had silenced them. But I didn't know which it was.

We skirted around the school, keeping to the shadows in case of teachers. But we were alone. Alone except for each other.

The hill that led to the castle was steep, even more so with the sleek marble stairs. The sound of panting soon escaped each one of us as we climbed the hill. By the time we made it to the front of the castle we had to pause to catch our breath.

The adrenaline that had been about to surge forward earlier was now crouched and ready to spring. I kept it under control, knowing that it may be needed later. Wait? My thought asked suddenly. Why would I need to be pumped up and ready for fight or flight? The reason was at the edge of my mind, but no matter how hard I tried I could not grasp it.

I came out of the question filled thoughts and looked at my friends. Their breath, like my own, was again steady. Lea nodded at me and we continued to the doors.

The castle was large to say the least. Maybe magnificent was a better describing word. High into the night it stood, with strange twisting towers and smoke coming out in random areas-most likely the scientist hard at work. I looked at the middle, seeing some sort of symbol on the castle. A heart? Yes, it was indeed a heart. With a thorn covered X in the middle. I stared at it curiously, wondering what it stood for.

Lea stepped in front of me and pushed the double doors open, ever the impatient. He strode inside casually, but I could still feel the tension that radiated off of him like heat. The three of us followed him in, the door swinging shut on its hinges behind us. We huddled in a group and looked around at the beautiful foyer. Again with the marble. It made up everything in the room. The ground, walls, and fountain. The stairs that curved on either side of the room and led up were also made of the marble.

Forgetting the beauty I led the group up the left staircase with Lea at my side. I was glad for this. I was no leader, Lea was much better at it than I. I wasn't that good at telling people what to do. Or knowing what to do for that matter. I'd rather follow and be led, than have people follow and lead.

These stairs didn't make us breathe heavy, even though it was a long way to the king's room. Room? Office? Whatever it was it was far up.

It wasn't a surprise when a few minutes later we were standing before it, waiting to go in.

Lea went up to open the door, but the knob turned before his hand touched it. I pulled the boys over to the shadows and crouched down, the others quickly doing the same. I was crouched down between Lea and Ienzo, Myde behind me and looking over my shoulder.

We all held our breath as the door opened and a large burly man stepped out. We all recognized him. Lea tried to move forward, but I held his arm. I wasn't strong enough to hold him back, but my touch was enough to make him stop. Ienzo moved closer to me and grabbed my hand in fear. I squeezed his hand, trying to lend him my support with just a silent jester. Behind me Myde tensed and moved closer to Ienzo protectively.

We all watched as Ienzo's father yelled into the room at someone we couldn't see. "I will find out were he's hiding! I know he ran off to that little whore's house!"

"Now lets stay calm," a voice spoke from inside of the room. "No need for childish names."

But Ienzo's father was already walking away, ignoring the warnings. He didn't even glance our way, which I was glad for. I didn't even want to know what would happen if there was a confrontation. I was more worried about what Lea would do to him.

We waited until his footsteps died away and then waited some more until we heard the large doors close. When the coast was finally clear we all stood. Ienzo still gripped my hand and stared forward blankly, I don't think he realized what he was doing either.

I gently took his hand away and moved a step to the door. Carefully, I knocked on the open door.

"Yes? Come in," the voice spoke tiredly.

I motioned for the others to follow and did as the voice commanded. I was correct on thinking that the room was the king's office. It was just as elegant as the rest of the castle. Blue-black marble covered every surface. The king's desk included.

The four of us stepped to his desk and stopped, waiting for him to speak first. Myde came in last and shut the door behind him.

"Well hello, Dollar Crew is it?" The king asked with the ghost of a smile.

"Yeah, that's us!" Myde replied proudly.

"And how may I be of help to you?" He asked. "Myde, Lea, Akira, and Ienzo…correct?"

"Yes, we're here to ask for help," I told him. I knew that I should be more formal, but time was of the essence. None could be wasted.

Ansem the Wise nodded in understanding. "Yes, yes. And I think I know what about." He looked past me and to Ienzo. "Is it about you father?"

"Obviously," Lea growled as the king.

"Lea," I started warningly. But of course he ignored me.

"If you know what the problem is then why don't you do something about it? Why not save our friend some pain and end this now? Are you stupid? Or do you just not care?"

With each question I felt like joining Lea more and more. He was right, that was obvious. But he was also going a bit too far.

"I apologize for not realizing what was going on between Ienzo and his father sooner. But fear not, for I can help."

We all leaned in slightly, ready for an answer to solve the problem.

The king started to say something, but was cut off as the door was flung open. I recognized the man that had barged in as one of the six scientists.

"Your majesty!" He yelled out and pushed past us to slam his hands on the king's desk. "The experiment! Something went wrong!"

We stood back, angry about being interrupted but curious to hear what he had to say.

"What experiment?" The king demanded, fear written all over his face. "Not the one about the conditions of the hearts when presented with darkness?"

"Yes," the scientist answered breathlessly.

The king's eyes flashed with anger. "The one I told you _not _to finish, not to work on any further?"

His answer came not from the scientist, but from a loud explosion from outside of the castle. The ground shook fiercely under my feet, causing me to almost fall over. Everyone else in the room did the same except for the king who was sitting down.

"Hurry, get outside!" Ansem the Wise yelled at us as he stood.

We did as he said and flew out the door. Lea in the lead, Myde close behind him, Ienzo at Myde's flank, and me bringing up the end. I could have easily kept pace with Lea, but I had to make sure that they got out safely.

Down the stairs we ran, the earth still trembling under us. We all bolted out the large double door and shot like four bullets into the dark night. I looked up at the sky and my eyes grew big.

The great sky was pitch black. Pitch black and swirling with a dark electricity that I could feel thick in the air. It caused a shiver to ripple down my spine.

Such power…

I shook the thought away and joined my friends as they raced down the hill. How we didn't fall and tumble to certain death, I do not know. But we somehow managed.

"No!" I heard Myde scream.

We all came to a dead halt as we took in the town.

Every building was on fire, the smoke almost black as the sky as it spiraled in lazy loops. Nothing was untouched by the fire. Not even the school was saved from the hungry flames. Even as we watched the flames started to eat at the forest, on the path to destroying my house.

"We need to get to the beach!" Ienzo yelled over the cracking of the flames. "We'll have a better chance by the ocean."

Lea nodded and shot off again into the burning town, there was no choice but to go through it. If we went around, the fire would spread out and trap us before we would be able to get to the water. Since Lea started off so quickly, we were about ten feet behind him. And so there was no way we were able to help him when it happened.

As the fire ate away at part of a building it began to fall. As soon as Lea ran past it the piece of building fell, separating us from the red head. He stopped and looked back fear in his eyes.

"Lea!" I yelled helplessly. There was no way to go around the enormous flames.

We could only watch in horror as the situation went from bad to worse. Another slab of flaming building fell behind Lea, trapping him in a fiery square. The flames were too hot, too tall, too thick for Lea to be able to just jump through. That would have been total suicide.

Lea's eyes were scared, the beautiful emerald orbs helplessly lost.

My adrenaline now surged forward, but with nowhere to go. My heart slammed against my chest, almost as if it too wanted to help Lea but was unable to.

"Help!" Lea screamed as he looked around for an escape.

The flames grew larger, forcing us back and trapping Lea further.

"Lea!" Myde screamed tears on the corners of his eyes.

Ash and soot swirled around us in a gust of wind. That cursed wind! Like a blanket it surrounded the flames around Lea and forced it together.

"No! Lea!" Ienzo cried out just as helpless as the rest of us.

Now the screams from Lea filled the night air. Screams not of fear alone, but pain. The pain of being burned alive.

I screamed wordlessly and jumped at the flames, wanting to help him somehow. I just had to do something.

Hands pulled me back from the growing flames and drug me into a run. I couldn't tell who was pulling me away. Whether it be Myde, Ienzo, or both--I didn't know.

Tears spilled down my cheeks as the screams died away. The screams of my dieing friend digging into my brain. The fire burning and blackening his skin. Cooking him, roasting him alive as easily as it would a sheet of paper.

The hands let go as we touched sandy beach, and I immediately fell to my knees. The ground shook only faintly now, or maybe I was just numb. I felt Myde wrap me in a hug and cry hard on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Ienzo sitting down. Silent tears slid down the boy's face, a look of complete defeat in his eyes.

I looked away and turned my eyes to the sea. It was as black as the sky, only angrier. Huge waves rose up, they must have been 60--maybe even 70 feet tall. They came crashing down with loud clashing booms. Like the sound of a thousand glasses being thrown to the ground. I watched as the waves rolled closer and closer.

"Why? Why is this happening?!" Myde demanded to know as he pulled away. Getting to his feet he turned from me to face the ocean. "Why?!" He half sobbed half screamed at the ever closer waves.

Ienzo and I realized what was about to happen at the same time. As we tried to get on our feet the ground shook fiercely throwing us both off balance and back onto the sand.

Myde didn't have to worry about falling. Not because he was graceful, but because of the wave.

He didn't have enough time to fall before the wave crashed onto the beach and drug him into the sea's hungry depths. I screamed, the sound not heard over the pounding waves.

My last glimpse of Myde was of his terrified blue eyes, and hand reaching out for Ienzo and I.

"No, no! Not Myde too!" I screamed and ran after the receding wave. I didn't go two steps before a wall of water crashed into me and flung me back. I felt Ienzo beside me. I hadn't realized that he had ran after the wave too.

Ienzo yelled out next to me and I snapped my head over to see what was wrong. He was staring at the ground in fear-an expression that had been worn too much in the last 20 minutes. I followed his gaze and gasped.

Black. The ground was a think purple-blue, black. I scrambled to try to get away, but long black tendrils wrapped around my arms and legs to hold me down. I looked over at Ienzo to see that the same was being done to him. Our eyes met and at the same moment we reached for one another.

I could feel the darkness creeping up around my body, trying to suck me in further. The same was being done to Ienzo's body, the strange darkness almost covering him completely.

Our finger tips barely brushed against each other, but it was too late. I screamed out as the darkness entirely eclipsed me.

The world of darkness quickly consumed me, taking my conciseness with it, engulfed by its hungry maw.


	4. Beginning

Chapter Four: Beginning

I awoke to darkness thick as mud all around me. I was standing on nothing that I knew of. So what was happening? What was this strange sensation that made my blood pound? Was I floating, falling or even moving at all? Was time even still in motion, or was it just me that was still? I could feel the blood rushing to my head, so that must mean that I was upside down. So then I must be falling, right?

Looking in front of me-or was it down-to try and see a glimpse of light in the intense dark. Nothing. Just the emptiness that was starting to wear thin—wait! What was that? There! In the distance. A light, in the shape of a circle. Like a platform?

All of a sudden my body lurched in a sudden burst and I gained speed, now shooting directly for the platform. Panic spread through my veins as I sped ever faster. I knew that if I were to collide into the object at this speed, it would surely kill me.

Faster and faster I went, gaining speed by the second. I was a mere hundred feet from it now.

75.

50.

Now I couldn't be any more that 35 feet from death.

I closed my eyes at 20 feet, not wanting to see the platform before it smashed my skull into my spine. I almost cried out just thinking about it.

A gasp did escape my mouth when I felt something flip me right side up and I landed softly on the platform. Somehow I had slowed down enough that the land was no more pressure than jumping off a sidewalk.

I stared in a crouched position, trying to catch my breath. I looked around timidly, trying to slow my raged breath.

The platform was a strange cloudy black, yet somehow it had a faint white glow. I felt it with a shaky hand. It was cold, and I recognized the material as marble.

I slowly stood straight, my breathing back under control. As soon as I was standing straight three small objects appeared before me.

I was surprised to see that they were weapons: a shield, a sword, and a staff. Immediately my mind classified them as the subjects of fighting. The shield being defense, the sword offense, and the staff a mixture of both.

**Young warrior. **

I looked around quickly for the owner of the voice, but saw no one. I could tell from the deepness of the voice made it male. But of course this didn't help me find where it was.

**You will need a weapon for your soon to be journey.**

This time I didn't look around, I knew the owner of the voice was all around me. Journey? What was this person talking about?

**Choose.**

Automatically I looked at the weapons, which seemed to glow at their mention. I strode forward and studied them carefully. For some reason I listened to the voice and tried to decide on a weapon.

I ran the choices through my head, canceling out the ones that I wouldn't choose. Not the shield, I wanted something that was offensive. So the sword? No, the sword looked weak and flimsy. So that left the staff. Magic didn't appeal to me, it was strong yes. But I wanted something in my hands. Something I could depend on.

"Is there another choice?" I asked sarcastically. "Something, oh I don't know, that is a little stronger?"

No one answered me this time, but the three weapons disappeared. I waited patiently, knowing that something would happen.

**A new choice then. Light or dark?**

I was confused. How could you _use _light or dark? It didn't make any sense.

**The power of the light. Healing those in need and destroying the darkness in people's heart. **

I waited until he explained what dark was before answering.

**The power of the dark. Power beyond your imagination. Your adversary being those that wield the light. **

Power? That sounded good to me. Healing wouldn't help me find my friends. For some reason my mind didn't dwell on them. This strange place left my mind mostly at ease. Not asking as many questions as it usually did. But what power would I choose? The dark sounded better to me. Power would help me find Lea, Myde and Ienzo best.

Decided, I spoke aloud to the voice. "Darkness."

As soon as the word left my mouth, laughter surrounded me. It was a deep melancholy laughter that chilled me to the bone and brought doubt to my decision. I shifted uneasily from foot to foot and waited for the voice to say something.

**We will see what this choice will bring about to the worlds. Now, here is your new weapon.**

A dark glow began before me, forming into the shape of a sword. It looked like the shape of a bat wing that was three to four feet long. The sharp point on the tip doubled into another wing, this one white and resembling a dove's wing. Small red vein looking streaks ran through the middle, making it look even more like a wing. The end was a simple black handle, sleek and slippery.

I walked forward with caution, wondering if it was dangerous. I forgot about danger, pushing it far in the back of my mind and grabbed the sword by the handle.

I felt a surge of power-the feeling similar to adrenalin-shoot through my entire body, from head to toe. I smiled unconsciously, liking the strange sword immediately.

**Nightfall's Wing is what this tool of darkness it called. It suits you well youngling.**

Nightfall's Wing? I liked the sound of it. Perfect fit. I almost laughed at the youngling business. I'd never been called such a thing before.

**Now lets put you to your first test.**

I wondered what he meant by-!

Suddenly the ground shook fiercely as if an earthquake had it in it's deathly grip. I staggered back and lurched forward to catch my balance. Finally able to look up I yelped in surprise.

Another object of the dark I was sure, was floating in an undistinguished shape. But that all changed in a matter of seconds. The black orb slowly stretched and widened, taking on the outline of its new self.

A large horned-almost reptilian-head was the first thing to form completely. Followed by the long spiked neck, somehow even the sharp points gleamed with dark. As the chest and back formed, two dragon wings sprouted from behind the shoulder blades-the wings alone being at least ten feet long a piece from shoulder to tip. On the tips of the wings grew three sharp claws, almost like on a eagle or hawk foot. The wings must have taken the place of front legs, for none of those grew. But two sturdy back ones did. Thick and quivering with muscles the legs ran down to form paws. Four long talons stretched out on each toe; three in the front of the foot and one in the back. The beast's body finished off with the tail. Long and flexible, with a deadly three prong spike on the end.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The beast was one that I recognized from books of mythology and ancient stories.

The wyvern.

A dragon in other words, but without front legs and slightly smaller. But this creature was anything but small, of that I was positive.

The wyvern dropped to the ground heavily, ending the earthquake with a final shudder. It's black eyes found me within seconds. Spreading its wings out fully it stretched out its neck and roared. The sound threatened to make my head explode from the sheer vibration.

Once it stopped I was able and ready tp fight. I stood straight and strong with my sword-which was held with my right hand-pointed at my new adversary.

The wyvern charged at me, mouth opened and roaring. I tucked and rolled, bouncing to my feet and spinning around once out of harm's way. I saw the wyvern's tail come at me and quickly ducked. The feeling of rushing air told me that I barley escaped with my head still attached.

The angry dark creature turned to face me, making a sound that sounded like taking a gulp of air. I cried out when I realized what it intended to do. This time I rolled towards the wyvern to avoid the jet of flame that it shot out of its open mouth. The flame was only alive for a few heartbeats and by then I had started to attack back.

I drove Nightfall's Wing into the beast's shoulder, only to have it bounce harmlessly off the hard black scales. Still the attack angered the beast, and it countered.

It flapped its mighty wings a couple of hard beats until it was hovering a few feet off of the ground. Without missing a beat it grabbed me with its now free paws, locking me tight with strong talons.

I yelled out as I found myself upside down, and barely held on to my sword. I swung out blindly in attempt to free myself, but the wyvern only flew higher in response. I looked back and saw that I could barely see the platform now. But I was hardly given a second or more to look.

I felt myself be thrown through the darkness from the wyverns powerful paws. I instinctively turned myself right side up and let myself free fall, what else could I do? I realized that I was falling straight for the wyvern, but that was fine by me.

I swung my arm back and like a catapult sent it spinning for the wyvern, aimed at its heart.

The creature had not a chance to move out of the sword's path, and cried out in pain when the weapon struck true.

I smiled in triumph as I watched the beast plummet to the platform, my own self falling close behind. Don't crash into the ground I thought desperately; my feeling of joy for my victory now gone.

It was strange what happened next. Darkness covered my body as I fell. The landing was like the first, when this had all started. I found something turning in me correct position, and without a sound I touched ground. I stood in shock for a few moments, before shaking my head and running to get my sword back.

The wyvern was slowly disappearing, how I didn't know. I quickly jerked my sword from its chest and stepped back carefully.

**You did well youngling.**

I listened to the voice, ready to demand to know what was going on. But I wanted to hear what it had to say, even though the most of it was only riddles.

**But do not forget Keyblade master.**

I wondered what a Keyblade master was, and why the voice called me one. I caught the warning in it's voice and strained even harder to listen intently.

**Even darklings can be consumed by dark.**

Before I could figure out what the mysterious voice meant, the dark tendrils from the island began to creep up my legs. I tried to fight it, but it was useless. Even hitting it with my sword did nothing. I yelled out as it consumed my upper body, slowly making my breathing come to a deadly halt. I remember wondering if I would ever see my dear friends again, before unconsciousness once again took over.

_Later When I Awoke_

I winced as I sat up and slowly took in the unfamiliar surroundings. Bright neon signs were stuck on the rows of houses and shops. The road beneath me was cobbled and clean, shining out brightly in the night's dark cloak. I looked up to the sky and saw many stars twinkling back at me. As I watched one star flickered like a flame in the wind, and went out.

How strange it was. I looked down and saw that Nightfall's Wing was hooked at my waist on new clothes. A tight black shirt that seemed to move perfectly with my body, as if it were just another layer of skin. Black shorts and a matching belt continued on to a few inches above my knee, exposing the strong muscular legs that were mine. My feet were bare, and at that I smiled.

With a sigh I started down the street, wondering where I was and why. Where were my friends? Were they dead? Lost? Dying? The possibilities were endless. Endless and horrifying all at the same time.

I wandered aimlessly down the streets, so wrapped in my thoughts that I took notice of nothing around me. Which made it all the easier for someone to sneak up on me.

"Where did you get that sword?" A voice asked from behind me.

I spun around and my hand went to the weapon in question, meeting the stranger's eyes.

Long silver hair hung on the boy's head, his age must have been 15 or 16. Around the same as my own. His aqua blue eyes held my green ones, but not in a threatening way. At a glance I could easily see that he was in his fighting prime. All those muscles pointed out that obvious fact.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I gripped my sword protectively, but it was an involuntary move.

The teen smiled and pulled out his own sword. I tensed and readied to attack, but all thoughts of attack fled my mind when I saw his sword. It was exactly like mine, except for a lighter color and a few minor details that mine didn't have.

"You wield the darkness too?" The boy asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I answered carefully. I took a step back from the strange person.

Darkness. My mind went back to the strange dream that I had awoken from. The dream that had given me this sword, made my fight a wyvern, and named me a Keyblade master.

"Did you just have a strange dream?" He asked as if he could read my thoughts. "One about darkness and Keyblade masters?"

The look of shock on my face must have answered the question.

"Do you understand what it means?" He asked gently, his voice calm and strong. When I didn't answer he went on to explain. "You, like me, are a Keyblade master of darkness. The opposite of what you should be?"

"What am I suppose to be then?" I asked.

"A Keyblade master of light. We both did something wrong…" He seemed to go into his own thoughts for a second, but with a shake of his head came out of it.

I tried to change the subject by asking a simple question. "Who are you?"

He looked up and smiled, the look made his face much softer. "I'm Riku."

I smiled in return. "Akira."


	5. The Power of Darkness

Chapter Five: The Power of Darkness

Riku and I walked side by side, swapping stories and questions as we made our way down the cobbled road.

"It all started when Kairi appeared on the island," Riku began quietly. "No one knew her, and the town had no record of her existence. So that meant she was from another place. Another world." Now the silver head sounded resentful. "I was jealous of the freedom that this girl had found and wished to travel to other worlds. And so I waited and planned, hungry for the long awaited day that would take me away from the place that held me down with chains."

I smiled faintly, but did not interrupt.

"I guess I brought darkness to the island. I let it grow inside my heart, allowed it to eat away at me. I hate myself for it. I am the reason that my world was destroyed. The reason why Sora and Kairi are lost. And…I guess that is where my story ends…"

"And where the journey begins," I added. "So you're on a quest to find Sora and Kairi," I asked.

Riku nodded.

I laughed quietly and Riku gave me a questioning look. "Do you know what your name means in Japanese?" I asked in answer to his unspoken question.

"No…"

"Well I happen to know a little of the language. And there a weird connection between yours and Sora's name. Riku means land, and Sora means sky. So you don't have to worry about not finding him or whatever."

Riku shook his head. "What do you mean…just because they mean that doesn't mean I will find him. For all I know he could already be dead."

I rolled my eyes. "Hush and listen to what I'm about to say. Even though 'land' and 'sky' are so far apart it seems that they will never cross paths, but…in the distance they always meet."

Riku actually laughed at this. "Such a beautiful speech."

"Speech? Nah, just stating the facts."

We walked further down the streets in silence. I looked up into the beautiful night sky, wondering if another star would go out.

"So what's your story?"

I smiled slightly, but as a bitter smile. "It's kinda…a coincidence…I also came from an island that seemed like a prison. The island…just kinda started to…I don't really know how to describe it. Die? Maybe that's the word for it. Fire, water, and darkness all killed off my friends one by one. And then I got my sword."

"What did you fight?" Riku asked.

"A dragon type thing."

The silverette nodded, "Same here. Did you kill yours?"

I laughed as if he told a joke. "Indeed I did. I threw my sword at him. Kinda like how you throw a dagger or knife at a target. My target was his heart, and my aim was true." I brushed my fingertips on the sword's hilt in thought. "Did you defeat your dragon?"

"Yes. It was strong, but too big to be faster than me," Riku boasted.

"Speed is good…but sometimes you're not fast enough…," I stated in a defeated voice.

Riku and I slowed to a stop and looked up to the sky. Clouds covered most of the night canopy, blocking the stars from view. As the breeze picked up, the clouds parted to reveal a bright glowing moon in the shape of a "

"A heart?" I questioned in slight confusion and awe.

I glanced over to Riku to see a dark look pass over his face. "The Organization live in a castle on this world. The moon heart is something they created…but I don't know why."

"Who are the Organization?"

"They are a group of nobodies, nobodies being humans without hearts. It's said that when a person with a strong heart dies, they either become a heartless or a nobody. A heartless is a mindless being without a heart, only alive to destroy all light. But nobodies are capable of keeping their body's appearance and intelligence. But they are left without a heart."

I blinked a few times, soaking in the information. It seemed like I was caught up in a far bigger story than I originally thought.

"Wait?!" I cried out with realization. "So…my friends that died? They might still be alive as these…nobodies?"

Riku paused and answered carefully. "There's a chance that they became nobodies…but I don't know where they would be. There are more nobodies than just on this world. It would take months to search them all, and even then…you may not find them."

I shook my head, a determined look on my face. "I will find them, just tell me how."

Riku fell silent again and stared at the ground.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed. I wanted to find my friends, not stand around and talk.

"You are going to have to find someone else to take you to other worlds…my way is too dangerous."

"Dangerous?" I asked with a small laugh. "I don't _care_ about how dangerous it is. I have to find my friends. If there is a way I can get to them, to help them…I'll do anything!"

"No," Riku replied flatly.

With a huff I lifted my chin in defiance and met his gaze. Without flinching or looking away I growled, "Why not?"

"Because…" Riku paused to choose his words, "the power to travel to other worlds comes from the power of darkness. It's dark…evil. It consumes those with weak hearts--"

"And what makes you think I have a weak heart?" I challenged, my eyes flashing with anger. "I have to be tough enough to travel through darkness, it's how I made it here…right?" I didn't wait for his answer. "And besides…darkness is the power that I chose in my dream."

Riku's gaze grew sharper when he heard this. "Let me see your blade again?"

Confused I took my blade from the clip on my waist and held it up for him to see. Riku ran a finger down the length of the sword, studying it with such intensity that I was about to demand to know why my sword was so important.

"There is another one then…I'm not alone…" Riku whispered to himself, pulling away from the sword.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

He pulled his sword away from his waist as well and held it up to mine. I was surprised to see that it was also in the shape of a bat wing. "This is named _The Way to Dawn._ Does yours have a name too?"

"_Nightfall's Wing_," I answered fluidly. "But what does that have to do with anything. Why are you 'not alone' now?"

"Because, you're a Keyblade master," Riku stated simply.

I stared at him with a blank look. "What does that mean?"

Riku took a deep breath, his silver hair swaying slightly in the breeze of a cool wind. "It means that you have the power to keep worlds from being destroyed." He gazed at the heart moon, and I followed to look at it as well. "Whatever those nobodies are trying to do…somehow destroying the worlds helps them. It's bad enough that entire groups and populations die…"

I didn't answer, but allowed the information to sink in. A Keyblade master…and protecting the worlds. How many worlds were there even? I looked up to the thousands of stars, were all of those worlds?

"If you accept being a Keyblade master," Riku started, "Then we can find you friends."

This grabbed my attention. "You mean you'll help me? Really?"

"Do you accept this? Being a Keyblade master?" Riku asked tentatively.

My answer was ready and came immediately. "Yes. I'll do anything for my friends. They are my only family."

The smile on Riku's face told me that he was pleased with my answer. "Welcome to the team then…I might add. You and I, we are the only Keyblade master's that use the power of darkness." He paused then added softly, "I'm glad that I'm no longer doing this alone."

I smile warmly. "As am I. But what do the other Keyblade master's use the power of?"

"The power of light…it's our greatest weakness. But light's greatest weakness is dark." He shook his head slightly, his eyes showing that something deeper was bothering him. I didn't intrude and ask. Finally Riku seemed to collect himself and with a few blinks he was back to normal. "Well, lets find a hotel and get some rest. First thing tomorrow, we leave this world."

"Good," I said happily, if not a little anxiously. "I can hardly wait."

_When Akira Awoke_

I awoke in the dark hotel room; at first blinking with confusion at my surroundings. The day's past events flooded through my bran and pictures of my lost friends and home made me bite my lip in frustration as I tried to stop the flood of emotions that came with them. Thinking of Ienzo, Myde, and Lea made me weak with sadness. I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my head into them, hiding my face.

"Please…please be okay…I don't know what I'll do if something happens to—," I couldn't make myself finish the sentence that I whispered aloud.

Lifting my head from my knees I gazed around the small hotel room. I sat on a floral decorated bed; white, windowless walls surrounding me. A small desk and chair along with a night stand and lamp were the only other objects that furnished the room. To my left a door led to the hotel's lobby, and to my right another door led to Riku's room.

Pulling the sheets away from me I crawled out of the bed and walked over to Riku's door. I knocked softly a few times and waited for him to answer. I heard a flutter of movement from his room and then he answered.

"Good morning Akira, did you sleep well?" Riku questioned upon entering my room.

"Yes," I lied. I could barely sleep from how worried I felt. "When do we leave?"

He seemed to catch something that I gave away with my eyes, and his face flashed with concern. Maybe he knew I was lying? But his faced changed too quickly and I wondered if I had just imagined it to begin with.

"We leave soon." He cut off my question of why we weren't leaving immediately before I could ask by explaining, "First we need to get you some different clothes."

I glanced at my storm weathered clothes and knew he was right. What I wore would probably rip as easy as wet paper.

I nodded and said, "Let us hurry then."

Riku agreed with a jerk of his head and led me through the forgotten door and into the hotel lobby. Before we left the hotel itself he left a pile of strange coins at the main desk.

"Is that the money you use here?" I asked curiously.

"It's what Keyblade masters use," he answered as we stepped through the doors and onto the street. "We call it munny. It works no matter what world you may find yourself on."

I looked to the sky and was surprised to see that it was still dark. "Why is it still dark?" I inquired.

"There is no sun on this world," he answered solemnly.

I didn't reply immediately, but it didn't take long for another question to jump into my head. "What is this world called?"

"The World that Never Was," he responded swiftly as he turned down a dark street.

I followed without hesitation. "My world was called, _Radiant Garden_…it was beautiful."

"_Destiny Islands_, was mine," he offered without needing me to ask.

He stopped outside of a small shop and entered with me at his side. Upon entering I realized that it was an armor shop, but strangely enough there was not an owner or worker to be seen.

Riku acted as if nothing was amiss and pointed to an area showing black leather armor. "These thinner armor pieces," he pointed to a pair of tough black leather shorts and a lean sleeveless top, "Are ideal for speed and flexibility. But they are tough enough to endure most any conditions. And also there is a strap that runs diagonally on the back of the top, _Nightfall's Wing_ can be placed there."

I nodded in understanding as Riku grabbed an armful of the named items and handed them to me. He pointed me to the back room where I could change and I went without a word, too intent on studying the well made leather.

It was thin and flexible, as he had explained, but it was tough. I had no doubt in my mind that it would be safe from wear and tear. I lay my sword down and quickly switched clothes, my new black leather suit fitting as well as a glove on a hand. Pleased with my new armor, I went back out to Riku.

His eyes swept over my new clothes and he nodded his approval while saying, "Will you please wait for me outside? There's something I need to do in here before we leave."

"Sure…" I answered, knowing that he was definitely trying to hide something from me.

I left the shop wondering this, thinking that perhaps he was going to leave another pile of munny at the shop's desk like he did at the hotel. I leaned against a nearby building in my wait; my gaze once again strayed to the sky. Clouds obscured most of the night sky from my view, their thick gray bodies floating lazily over the twinkling stars. The clouds looked as if they would bring rain, and I was relieved to see that they didn't possess the deadly black purple color that forewarned the destruction of my world.

A flash of a dark shadow dipped beneath the clouds, but another cloud covered it so that I could not make out what it was. I strained my eyes to see the strange object, of course it did nothing to help. The shape of the shadow reminded me of a hawk or some other winged creature. I shivered as a picture of the black wyvern came to mind. Thankfully that was in another place.

"What are you looking at?" a male voice questioned from beside me.

I tore my eyes away from the clouds in the direction of the unfamiliar voice to find a boy younger than me just standing on the cobbled street. I silently scolded myself for not paying more attention to what was around me, and not noticing him.

The blue eyed boy stood wrapped in a black cloak, fitting attire that matched the gloominess of the world.

"_Well_?" The boy pushed, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice. He tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, making his spiky blond hair bounced with the movement.

"Who are you?" I demanded, not bothering to answer his frivolous question.

He sighed loudly and folded his arms across his chest. "Chill it dude, I was only trying to make some conversation."

Man this kid was asking for it with his overbearing attitude. I only relaxed in the fact that he was just a kid, and therefore harmless.

"Anywho," the kid continued with a goofy smile, "the name's Roxas. What's yours?"

I suppressed a laugh and answered, "Akira," seeing no harm in giving the kid my name.

A look of shock flashed over his face, and his next flustered sentence put me right back on edge. "W-what'd you say?"

I narrowed my eyes and tried to keep my voice level. "Why does my name make you stutter?"

"N-no…it's n-nothing…I just th-thought you looked l-like…your n-name just…" his voice trailed off into an inaudible muttering. "I g-gotta go, umm, c-cya." He smiled weakly then turned around and ran.

I took a step to go after him when someone grabbed my shoulder. Already on edge I reached for my sword, pulled it off the clip on my back, and with one fluid motion spun around with my sword pointing at whoever had touched my shoulder.

"Hey! It's me!" Riku yelled out in surprise, jumping back to avoid the tip of _Nightfall's Wing_.

"Oh shit, sorry Riku." I apologized quickly and dropping my arm to my side. "It's just this kid…"

I quickly recounted what happened with the boy named Roxas, watching as Riku's expression grew increasingly more tense.

"You said his name was Roxas?" Riku asked as I finished telling him what happened.

"Yes," came my immediate reply.

Riku ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "We need to leave, we should have been away hours ago."

I nodded, glad to finally rid myself of this world. I kept my questions about Roxas to myself, there would be time for that later.

"Okay, watch carefully," Riku said as he stepped to the center of the street.

He took a deep breath and raised his arm directly in front of him, keeping it parallel to the ground. A sphere of energy surrounded his body, as bright as the blue flame of fire, and made his hair flow in a slow motion wave. I could feel the power of the dark energy like a mighty pulse through the air. Riku stretched his fingers out in front of him, his other arm hanging at his side pointlessly, and a dark pool formed a few feet away from him. The pool surprised me by growing up towards the sky, instead of pouring outwards and onto the street. It formed into the shape of an oval; the outside of it being a dark purple, almost black, and the inside going from a light shade of purple to white. The course of energy around the oval seemed to continuously flow with energy, I guess the energy came from Riku.

He lowered his arm and explained, "This is a portal of darkness. A doorway to other worlds."

I walked up to his side and stared at the doorway. "So this power that you're using, this is the power of darkness?"

"Yes," he said taking me gently by the arm. "Now stay close, the doorway feeds off of the energy of whoever enters it. You'll only get a little tired, we're not going very far."

I nodded and allowed him to lead me forward.

He paused a step away from the portal and stared into its dark shadowing depths with me. "Are you ready?"

"Always," I answered softly.

And together we stepped into the portal of darkness.


	6. Understanding

Yay, new chapter! Read and review people!! Otherwise I will take my sweet time to update. Thanks to Donny for proofing all these chapters!! And thankyou pride1289 for telling me that the chapter uploaded all weird. :)

Disclaimer: I will never own Kingdom Hearts. ):

Chapter Six: Understanding

As soon as I stepped through the portal of darkness, I found myself surrounded by the familiar blue, black, purple, and white swirls of energy; or as I had just came to the attention of, the energy of darkness.

I felt Riku tug on my elbow, urging me onward. He pulled me into a steady jog over the ground, which was a path of slippery jet black glass. My bare feet seemed to find easy enough traction on the smooth surface, and Riku's boots of course did as well. I quickly understood what Riku meant with his warning of the darkness feeding off of our energy. Fatigue already drained the power from my working muscles, feeling as if I had already ran a mile, when in fact I had only taken a few strides.

I cast a glance at Riku, his hand still holding fast to my arm, and took notice of how he didn't look the least bit bothered by the drain of energy. I told myself that he was probably just use to this way of traveling, and not to bother him about it. His gaze was transfixed on the dark path in front of us, his concentration causing a vein to protrude above his brow. So maybe he was, if only a little bit, tired.

I mimicked him by also gazing ahead, even if I had zero idea of where we were going. I cleared my mind of all extra and annoying thoughts, focusing on the steady beat of my heart, my long even strides that matched Riku's perfectly, and the quiet smack of bare feet and boots against glass.

This was familiar to me: running. At Radiant Garden it was one of my favorite things to pass the time with. It felt almost hypnotic to just jog on those peaceful shore lines; nothing but me, the dark hued ocean, and the bright blue sky. I felt a slight pang in my heart as I remembered with a jolt how I had no world to go to, much less to run on.  
Riku tightened his hold on my arm, snapping me out of my thoughts and making me focus on what lay ahead.

I could make out a small oval swirl of light, leading to what i presumed to be the end of the corridor of darkness that Riku and I were traveling in. Riku pulled me into an uncomfortable sprint, making me pump my tired legs to keep pace. His hold now became a nuisance, for it impaired my runner's gait and threw off my smooth rhythm.

Therefore, I was glad when it only took a few more strides before we were dashing through yet another doorway, this time it being an exit.

I stumbled as my bare feet slammed on to sun baked hard ground, and threw my arm over my eyes to shield them from the blinding sun. I waited until my eyes adjusted before dropping my arm back to my side.

I saw that Riku and I were standing in an oval dirt arena surrounded by many stands. Directly in front of us a building formed within the stands, leaving the oval's shape unaffected. I looked up to the sky, glad to see a golden sun and baby blue canvas of sky--and not a cloud in sight.

"Where are we?" I asked softly, the time I had taken to gaze around already gave me the chance to catch my breath.

Riku stepped in front of me and gave me a strange look. Aren't you tired? Most pass out from exhaustion after their first travel."

I laughed lightly and said, "I'm a born runner, do not doubt my stamina again. The portal affected me yes, but no more than a leisurely jog would have done." This was true. Even though I felt the fatigue in the corridor, I was completely full of energy now.

He nodded slightly, somewhat impressed with my fitness level. "We are in the Olympus Coliseum."

"Anything I should be aware of?" I asked. "Any like, giant wyverns or bratty kids?"

He smile at my slight sarcasm and answered with another joke, or at least that's what I thought it was. "There's a three headed dog and hydra you might wanna look out for."  
"Wha-" I started to ask, but he cut me off.

"Talk to no one, unless I name them a friend." He glanced in the direction of the building before continuing. "This world has a lower level known as the 'Underworld', I have some business there…"

"Wait, what kind of business?" I demanded to know.

"They kind that I can not tell you of," he answered as he summoned forth another dark portal.

I stood behind him, a worried look on my face. "Riku…what do you mean?"

He didn't look back at me as he said, "I'll return soon. Search for your friends while I'm gone…be careful." And with that he was gone, swallowed up within his dark creation.

My green eyes stared at the spot where the dark portal has disappeared in a swirl of color. I was again alone in a unfamiliar new world. But what disturbed me more was the shady way that Riku had behaved. His vague answer and sudden disappearance made me immediately not trust him. But I decided to deal with that later. Right now, I would search for my friends.  
I walked to the only building in sight, glad that the searing sun would soon be off my back. I moved the large heavy doors and shut them as quietly as possible behind me.

The first thing I noticed was that the room was old. Not old in the sense of broken down and dusty, but old fashioned. The floor was a packed down dirt and the walls a pale yellow stone with torches aligned down their lengths; a small empty rectangle had been built into the wall, holding what looked to be trophies. I walked over to them to get a better look, moving around a giant square stone that lay parallel to the wall. I barely even leaned to look at them when I heard footsteps and voices coming from the other side of the room. I noticed another door, one that I didn't enter through, that the voices seemed to be near. I tensed up as I remembered Riku's warning, wondering if I should still trust what he said or not.

A quick glance around the room told me there was not a place to hide and I wouldn't be able to get to the door that I came through and outside quick enough.

Light spilled into the room as someone pushed it open. I prepared myself for a fight, but knew to avoid one if I could.

"I'll be fine, Meg. I'm the son of Zeus after all!" A booming over confident male voice backed these words.

The owner of the voice was a tan and muscular man in gladiator attire, his curtly hair and sparkling eyes gave off an almost overbearing radiance of joy. He strolled in the room, thankfully too occupied talking to the person behind him to notice me.

A young woman with beautiful flowing hair that cascaded down her back in brow curls and olive toned skin followed behind the man. Since I heard no one else with the pair, I assumed her to be Meg.

"Wonder boy, just cause your strong doesn't mean you're completely indestructible." Meg chided in a smooth voice as she closed the door behind her. She walked to the man, nicknamed 'wonder boy', and placed her hands on his forearms. "I've already lost you once, I don't wanna lose you again…"

I found myself blink in surprise upon realizing that these two cared deeply for each other. I found the concept of love strange and unknown. I witnessed enough broken hearted people to stay away from the game of love.

"Meg…" the man whispered softly. His face leaning toward her lips.

The woman started to leaned towards him as well, but with a glance behind him she spotted me.

"Who are you?" She asked carefully, her eyes balancing out how dangerous I looked.

I remained silent, knowing that giving out my name might not be the wisest thing to do. I stared back into her eyes in defiance, showing her that I wasn't about to obey her.

"Hercules, have you seen her before?" Meg asked the man, who I now knew was Hercules. He turned around and glanced me over, also evaluating to see if I would or could be a problem.

"Now where did you come from? One of Hades little experiments I'm guessing?" His voice started out gentle but ended in an underlying growl.

I turned my gaze from Meg to Hercules, staring at him with the same steady gaze.

The pair glanced at each other in confusion and Meg asked him, "Do you think she can't understand us?"

Hercules nodded, "Or maybe she's a mute. I don't trust her either way, I know she must have came from the Underworld."

The Underworld, the place where Riku went to. Maybe these people would let slip where this place was. I was curious to find out what my fellow darkling was doing. Of course my friends were on my mind as well, but I figured the best way to find them would be to cover as much ground as possible.

"Maybe, you never know what that creep is up to." Meg agreed, speaking of someone that I didn't know.

Hercules turned his attention back on me and asked, "Can you understand us?"

I narrowed my eyes to a glare, making them both start in surprise. I didn't really blame them. I was being extremely difficult. But I didn't know these people well enough to give them my trust. Or even my speech for that matter.

"Well…what are we going to do about her? If she's dangerous we can't let her just roam freely."

Meg nodded at Hercules and replied, "Hades has been waiting for an opportunity to kill you…but I don't see what this girl is going to do…maybe I should go have a few words with him myself. A trip to the Underworld is only a few steps out the door and I can let him have a piece of my mind," she said this last bit through clenched teeth.

This gave me all the information I needed. Hades was their enemy, and apparently trying to kill Hercules. Not only that, but Meg unknowingly told me where the Underworld was. Only one problem with that: they were blocking my destination.

I took a step towards them, and in the blink of an eye Hercules pulled out his sword and stepped in front of Meg protectively. I raised an eyebrow in slight amusement. Apparently they were much more on edge than I earlier believed.

"Hold it right there," he demanded in his booming voice.

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk forward, a bold move but one that I didn't think could cause injury to myself. I strolled past Hercules, who jumped back to guard Meg, his eyes watching my every movement. If I had pulled out my sword I'm sure things would have ended differently, but lady luck was on my side this time, and I made it to the door that they had entered unscathed.

I could feel their stares on my back as I opened the door and exited. I didn't glance back, but waited until the door swung shut before releasing a quiet sigh of relief. I scanned the new area, to find that I had the same dusty dry ground with one exception. A steep gray staircase descended nearby, leading to what I assumed to be the Underworld.

I touched my bare feet on the ice cold landing, shivering as the rest of the cavern's chill seeped into my bones. Rubbing my arms for warmth, I stepped forward tentatively and gazed around.

The first thing I noticed was how dark it was. Not just dim, but dark. Creepy. Mysterious. And altogether bad. The only light I could see was that of the eerie green lanterns that adorned the cave's walls. They cast sick green glows throughout the cavern, but did little to actually brighten the place up. The cavern was spacious enough with its high ceiling and wide open area. To my left a great black lake sat, and I could barely make out a double door on the other side of it. A boat sat next to the shore on the other side as well. I quickly threw out the notion of going over there. With the boat on the other side it would be impossible to get to the doors unless I swam, which wasn't going to happen. The water was too deep and murky for me to trust its unknown secrets.

In front of me sat a large cavern opening. There was an unnatural look to it that made me think that it wasn't normal, maybe man made. I shrugged my thoughts off and made my way to the opening--since it was the only place I could go besides leaving.

I stepped through the opening without thinking and found myself completely immersed in deep black darkness. Something scraped on the floor of the cavern and I froze. As quietly as I could I drew my sword from my back and held it at ready.

A sharp hiss sounded from my left, and I sprang away in surprise. I heard whatever it was run towards me, its claws scraping against the ground, and before I could move it slammed into my side. I fell to the ground, luckily keeping hold of _Nightfall's Wing_.

I cried out in pain as the cavern echoed with the sound of stone scraping stone. It sounded like nails on a chalk board, but about ten octaves higher. I tried to protect my ears to protect them from the noise's piercing agony, but it helped very little. I staggered to my feet and faced the door.

"No!" My yell was drowned out by the noise, but I now knew what was causing it.

A giant slab of stone was slowly sliding shut over the opening I had just stepped through. If it shut off the entrance, I would be stuck in a pitch dark room with an unknown creature attacking me.

I stumbled towards the door, it's loud screeching blocked out any process of thought. I could barely think over it.

I managed to take another step before something slammed into my side again. This time I landed even harder and my sword flew out of my hand. I couldn't hear where it landed, but I could feel it sliding across the floor as the vibrations of it came off the floor. On my hands and knees I blindly searched for it, trying my best to ignore the doorway closing. I knew it was already halfway shut; even if I found my sword I would be cutting it close.

My knees scraped across the rough rocky floor as my hands skimmed the ground in a panic. It couldn't have gone far. Surely no more than a few yards. I muttered to myself worriedly, panic growing by each passing second.

Finally my fingers brushed against the blade of Nightfall's Wing. I ignored the blood that the sharp blade drew and hurried to grab its hilt. Standing up and spun around to see the last shimmer of green light fade away as the stone slab closed the opening entirely.

And so I was left blind, the only sound that of my raged breathing. I couldn't hear the creature that caused me to remain in the cavern. I was almost positive that if I had not been triped I would have escaped.

My sword hung at my side as I stared into the endless darkness. "Great…what do I do now?" I asked myself faintly.

"Who's there?" A gruff male voice called out.

I froze, my breath catching in my throat and my heart tripling its speed. "You tell me," I commanded, trying to keep my voice strong.

I strained my ears until I was able to hear light footsteps coming in my direction.

"Are you another one of Hade's immortal slaves?" The voice demanded to know.

I growled in annoyance. "I don't know who the hell this Hades guy is, but I have not a clue who he is. And besides, I am no one's slave and I never will be. I would sooner die than obey anyone but myself."

Silence was met with my words. Silence and the damned darkness that I was beginning to resent.

"Speak!" I yelled, frustrated that they remained silent.

"Silence, follow me and you may leave this place with your life." The voice was suddenly at my side, their booming voice making me jump in surprise.

I knew that Riku had warned me of strangers. And I knew that putting my trust in a stranger that I couldn't even see was reason enough to not go with him. But how else was I supposed to get out?

"Okay." I answered quickly so that I wouldn't have the chance to change my mind.

"Grab my sleeve and stay close."

I did as he said and reached my arm to his voice. Finding his shoulder I slid my fingers down to the edge of his billowy sleeve. "I'm ready."

Without a word he pulled me forward into a near sprint. Talk about freaking me out. I was running at one of my top speeds without being able to see anything. Not the ground, what lay in front of me, nothing. My only guidance came from a stranger who, for all I knew, was leading me to my death.

We turned so many times that I felt as if we were running in circles. I lost count of all the left and right turns. And we never seemed to be going up. Just down slopes and over the rocky terrain. The further down we went, the colder I became. My suit was not designed for these chilling temperatures. Every time I sucked in the frigid air, it felt as if my lungs were being frozen and I would cough. But I kept running. I wasn't going to show any sign of weakness as long as I could help it.

And then, there was light. Beautiful light. Flickers of the bright substance lapped at the entrance of a cavern that we ran towards it. We stopped at its edge and I peered inside.  
The creepy light illuminated the man next to me and I was finally able to make out his features.

His hair and face were the first two things I noticed. The hair was a blackish color with streaks of gray. His face was worn and stern, his eyes hiding behind a pair of dark shaded glasses. One of his arms was held up in a sling—the same that I had been holding onto when he led me through the darkness. He wore a grand cloak of burgundy and gold, giving him an ancient regal look. A thick deadly sword was strapped to his back. I knew that the sword's heaviness made the owner have to have skill to use it. I made a mental note to avoid a fight with him.  
studied him as he gazed into the room before us and asked, "Who are you?"

His answer came quickly, and without looking at me he said, "That is none of your concern." His voice was deep and gravely, it reminded me of old war veterans.

I shrugged simply. "Maybe so, but my curiosity makes me ask."

The man finally looked over at me and met my gaze. I held his gaze calmly, proving that I wouldn't let something as simple as a stare faze me.

"I am called Auron."

"Akira," I replied, seeing that it was only fair to give him my own name in return. And besides, what harm could a name do? I secretly cheered inside my head for getting him to tell me his name.

He grunted in acknowledgement before turning his attention back to the room; I did the same.

The walls were adorned with a welcomed green light from the once creepy lanterns. Whether they used to be creepy or not I was glad to be able to see. The room had a set of stairs that led to a stone house high about the cavern floor; it had to of been at least a hundred feet up.

"Why are you here?" The one called Auron questioned.

I ignored his question and stepped into the lit cavern. He followed close behind and I wondered if he would be persistent of his question.

"What's up there?" I asked, pointing to the end of the staircase where the small stone house sat.

"The lord of the underworld, Hades. Now it's your turn to answer me," he added harshly, "Why are you here?"

I studied the stone house thoughtfully before saying, "I'm looking for some friends of mine." I turned my head to look him in the eyes. "Why are you here?"

"To start my story anew and throw away my past crimes," he answered darkly. I blinked in surprise at Auron's casualness and watched him with a wearier eye. "Have you had trouble with the heartless?" He asked.

I shook my head slowly. "No…but you say that as if I should have." An underlying voice of annoyance joined with my words.

I turned my head and saw that Auron was staring at me intensely.

"What?" I all but growled.

Auron seemed to grow tense as he said, "The heartless have been attacking me ever since I escaped Hades…but ever since I've been with you…they've seemed to vanish."  
I now caught his accusing tone, but I couldn't place what he could be calling me out on.

"What are you insinuating?" My voice lowered to a deadly whisper.

"You tell me," Auron replied.

I sighed in exasperation at his evasiveness. "I barely even know what a heartless—"

I let my mouth in the form of my discontinued sentence as a dark pool began to form on the cavern floor behind Auron.

A small black creature grew out of the puddle and couched low to the ground. It stared at me with round yellow eyes, the two black antennas on its head moving around curiously. It had short stumpy legs and arms, making it clumsy as it moved towards Auron and me.

"Is that a—?" I started as Auron turned around to see what I was gawking at.

"Heartless," he finished for me. He turned back to face me with a hard stare. "You just summoned it. How do you deny your affiliation with the heartless now?"

I stared at the strange black creature in a stunned astonishment, wondering how the hell I managed to summon it.

"No, this," I pointed to the heartless, "is a coincidence. I by know means know how to summon a heartless."

Auron stared at me as if he did not believe me. "Are you saying that you are not a wielder of darkness?"

"What?" I asked, slightly surprised. "Are you saying that those who can wield the darkness…can summon heartless?"

He nodded and demanded, "Answer my question. Do you or do you not wield darkness?"

I quickly became defensive, "You seemed caught up on that question. Do you have a problem with those who wield darkness?"

"Those who wield it are always consumed by the darkness, and become evil themselves. So therefore, yes, I do have a problem with darkness wielders."

The small heartless had been circling us as we spoke, and in annoyance I looked at it and yelled, "Go away!"

It stared at me with bright yellow eyes before being swallowed up in a shadow of darkness, and disappearing. The darkness cleared, leaving no sign that the heartless had ever been in the cavern.

"See? It obeys you." Auron pointed out. "That makes you a wielder of darkness," he reached for his sword as he said this. "And my newest enemy."

He pulled out his sword and pointed it at my chest, holding the sword with one hand. He left his other arm hanging at his side. I hardly noticed any of this as I stared at the spot that the heartless had disappeared.

"So this is the power of darkness," I said to myself, ignoring Auron's threatening stance.

I looked to him and held his gaze. I knew that I was no match for him, but when did that ever stop me?

Drawing my sword carefully and keeping my eyes locked on my adversary, I spaced my feet further apart and waited for him to make the first move. Bending my knees slightly to ready myself to react, I waited.

"Farewell," he rumbled and struck.

I dove to the ground to dodge the large sword and rolled with the impact of my dive to avoid the next swing. I could feel his sword whistle inches from my neck, I barely escaped. I rolled again and leapt to my feet. I saw him barreling at me from the other side of the cavern, and I ran forward to meet him. I swung at him and our swords clashed in a clatter of metal.

With a flick of his arm he sent me flying back into the wall. I winced and felt all the breath leave my body in one whoosh. Auron ran at me from across the room and without thinking I threw my sword at him.

Bulls-eye.

_Nightfall's Wing _stuck Auron across his chest, cutting him deep and making blood splatter on the cavern floor. I gasped in surprise and froze. I hadn't meant to hurt him; I just wanted make him distracted enough to run away. He staggered to a stop and used his free arm to cover the wound.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" He asked calmly and without pain.

I didn't answer because it was already apparent that I didn't know how to use my sword. I was fast enough to dodge his attack by sheer luck and maybe a hint of my own speedy quickness.

I sighed and asked, "Does it not hurt?"

He grunted in what I took for a laugh. "I have been in much more pain than this. This," he gestured at his chest, "is but a mere scratch."

My eyes darted to my sword, which was on the far side of the cavern and leaning on a wall. I knew that I wouldn't be able to grab it without Auron striking me first, something that I wished to avoid. I looked to him now, and saw that he was still calm; his sword now harmlessly down at his side.

"Akira?"

I looked up toward the path that led to Hades's stone house and saw a familiar silverette looking down at me. I felt a small amount of relief in seeing him. I was glad that I was no longer without a friend, but also curious to know why he was coming from the direction of Hades.

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked as he walked down the path to me. He cast one curious glance at Auron before focusing back on me. "I thought I told you not to talk to anyone?"  
I shrugged easily. "Yeah well, it's kinda hard to see in these caverns when there's no light. Auron here helped me get out."

Riku looked at Auron again. "I heard the sound of swords clashing, and by the look of it you two had a battle."

"It's over now," Auron ended simply. "And this is where I take my leave." He looked to me with a curious look. "I do not know whether you are friend or foe, beware when are paths next meet."

I didn't answer in weariness; I couldn't tell if what he said was hostile or not. Riku and I watched as Auron exited the cavern without looking back. I sighed inwardly in silent relief and went to retrieve my sword from the floor.

"Who was that?" Riku questioned.

I lifted my sword and set it back in its harness before replying, "Auron."

Riku nodded as if the name was familiar but didn't care to elaborate. "You do know that he could have killed you, right?"

I shrugged. "And yet he didn't. There's no need to worry about things that didn't happen, we should focus on what's going to happen."

At first I thought he would argue against me, but after a moment he let it go. "Did you find your friends?"

I didn't answer, the answer was obvious enough. If I had found them they would be with me of course. Riku took my silence as a no and remained quiet.

"What now?" I stared up at where Riku had come from and waited for his answer.

I felt his gaze follow mine and rest on Hades's house. "My business here is done. So we can—"

"What business?" I asked, cutting him off.

Riku shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

This time I wasn't going to back down though. "You know, I can't trust you if you try to hide everything you do from me."

I tore my eyes away from the stone house and bore them into Riku, who in turn met my gaze. For a moment we stayed like this, neither blinking nor looking away. I wasn't going to show him any sign of weakness. Even something as small as a staring contest I refused to lose.

Finally, with a sigh, he blinked and looked to the ground. "I had to have a…talk with Hades…"

"A talk?" I probed.

Again he took a moment to answer. "Yes. He deals with the power of darkness just like we do, and so he knows much about Sora. I was only there to find out where my friend is."

I was relieved by this, and hoped that he was telling the truth. I softened my voice realizing that this was most likely a sore subject. "Any luck?"

He shook his head, making that sparkling hair of his dance in the dim room. I nodded in understanding and didn't make him tell more.

"We're done here," he said simply.

I nodded again and quickly asked, "Is Hercules an enemy?"

Riku's head jerked up in surprise. "How do you know him?"

"We crossed paths on my way here, is he bad?"

"No, but because we control darkness we are his enemies." Riku said this simply, as if it was of little importance.

"Why though? We haven't done anything wrong…"

"You saw how Auron reacted to you summoning that heartless," he nodded when he saw my shocked look. "I can sense darkness in rooms, and your power left a trail behind that is still fresh."

"Oh…so…can I sense the darkness too?"

He nodded. "Eventually, yes. But something that you must understand is that we are enemies to all. Because we wield darkness, those who stand in the light name us their enemies. And those who stand in darkness, shun us because we will not give in to their evil ways."

I wanted to scream. Why did all of this have to be so difficult, it wasn't as if we were going around killing people. We were just traveling. Sure, I didn't know Riku's history. But he didn't seem like a bad guy. A little secretive yeah, but can you blame him? I would be too if I knew everyone was against me. I sighed as I realized I was in that same boat now. I knew this was why I had to be careful.

Looking over at Riku I gave a weak smile. "It doesn't matter really…" My voice grew stronger now. "I don't care if every world in the universe is against me. I'll take them all on if it will help me find my friends."

This made him smile, almost in a proud way. "It looks like we're on the same path. I have to tell you…I'm glad that I don't have to do this alone anymore."

I smiled in thoughtfulness and asked, "Where to next?"

Riku stared at me with his clear blue eyes. "The Pride Lands…but first," his eyes left mine and stared behind me.

I became aware of some sort of presence and as I turned around Riku finished by saying, "We have to deal with Cerberus."

I now found myself face to face with a three headed salivating black monstrous dog that was easily the size of a large house. It glowered at us with its six red gleaming eyes and attacked.

R&R

3


	7. Axel

**Read and Review. (:**

**Disclaimer: I own only Akira.**

Chapter 7: Axel

"Move!" Riku yelled as the beast pounced.

I didn't have to be told twice. Without a second thought I dove to the side and used the momentum to roll further away. I stopped in a crouch and quickly unsheathed my sword.

Riku was at my side with his sword drawn and at ready. The three headed beast had landed in front of us with his back to us. With a snarl it turned around.

I quickly stood up as Riku said, "Avoid the middle. Attack the left head, I'll take the right."

And with that he charged the beast. Cursing under my breath I ran at the oncoming beast as well.

I hung on to the hilt with two hands and held the entire sword at my side while running full throttle at the left snarling dog head.

Riku ran parallel to me, his sword at ready.

With a snarl and a massive leap, Cerberus and I clashed. I slashed my sword at its growling face, throwing all my weight behind the attack, and felt my sword slice flesh. The head yowled in pain as I leapt back to avoid the beast's chomping counterattack. Blood splattered on the cavern floor from the gaping cut across its snout as its jaws lunged for me. I brought the sword down with two hands, hitting the beast right between its eyes. The force of the hit jarred my arms and made me stagger back, but the sword remained deep in the flesh and bone of the dog's skull.

The beast yelped a high pitched scream that made me wince with the sound's sharpness. Forth formed at its mouth as the head convulsed with _Nightfall's Wing_ still protruding from its head. More blood splattered with the creature's continued thrashing.

Suddenly Cerberus rose onto its hind legs. I could see blood pouring from the head that Riku had been hacking at. The beast flailed its huge front paws and then slammed back into the ground. Its huge mass caused a ripple through the cavern floor and I lost my balance. At the same moment the left head lunged at me; its open maw showed razor sharp teeth and one massive set of jaws.

"Stop!" I yelled in desperation as I realized I wouldn't be fast enough to dodge.

I closed my eyes and waited for my mauling. I heard the loud snap of teeth shutting together and I opened one eye cautiously.

Those two red slits peered at me calmly a few inches from my face. I stepped back quickly and took a surprised glance at its unbarred fangs.

The other two heads stared at me as if they were waiting for me to say something. Almost like…they needed my say.

"It listens to you…" Riku said in a hushed whisper as he walked to my side.

Cerberus's ears flicked towards my fellow darkness wielder, but it didn't attack. I understood that Riku was right; the beast obeyed me.

With a jolt I remembered that my sword was still lodged in its head. I reached towards the left head that I had injured cautiously.

"Lower you head," I commanded in a calm and quiet voice.

The great black dog obeyed and lowered its head until my sword was within easy reach.

I placed my hand as gently as I could on the hilt of my sword and put my other hand on it as well. With a tight hold I jerked up as fast as I could, a gush of blood bubbling after my sword's departure.

I reached behind my back with my blade in hand and slid it in its harness. I used my other hand to hold over the gash on the beast's head. My other hand soon copied the first until both hands were putting pressure over the cut.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked, a touch of annoyance in his voice.

I wasn't even sure myself. All my actions were from impulses. Almost as if some hidden instinct was controlling my actions.

A bright glow emitted from the palm of my hands and shone over the wound. I pressed down harder and watched as the flow of blood began to cease. I stayed like this until the warm pulse of blood stopped completely and withdrew my hand.

I was able to see that the wound was completely healed before my vision swam before my eyes and my knees buckled out from under me. I heard a shuffle of movement from Cerberus and Riku and landed softly on something warm and furry. My vision cleared back up and I found myself lying across Cerberus's snout.

I steadied myself on its nose carefully before standing. I looked at Riku with a look of question in my eyes. "What just happened?"

He stared at me angrily and warned, "Akira, you must be careful with how you use your powers. If you use too much of it…it _will_ destroy you."

"Explain?"

"You just healed its wound using the power of darkness. But you're still too new to all of this to be using it. The darkness will take advantage of that…" I nodded for him to continue. "Healing is a pure motive and darkness is just evil. So the evil will try to…," he searched for the word to describe it, "to infect the pureness with its evil touch, thus making the action impure. The result can either hurt who you're trying to help, or try to destroy you yourself." He took an almost tired breath. "Do you understand?"

Cerberus sat down on its haunches behind me and I leaned against its foreleg with my arms crossed in front of my chest.

"I understand now. And I'll be sure to use it with caution," I answered simply. "But…why does Cerberus obey me?"

Before Riku could answer a flare of blue flame sprouted forth from thin air. A strange man garbed in a black robe formed out of the flame. The man's skin was a bright blue with the hair on the top of his head being a blue flame. He had nails long enough to be considered claws. His eyes were narrowed in annoyance and staring directly at me.

"Hades," Riku growled.

So this was the one I heard so much talk of, I thought to myself. At least I finally got to see what all of the hubbub was about.

He ignored Riku and walked up to me until he stood about three yards away. "So, a little birdie told me that you think you can control the guardian of the gates to the Underworld." He spoke incredibly fast, making it a little hard to keep up. "Hmm? Cause I'm pretty certain that a little pip-squeak like yourself wouldn't be able to control a monster like Cerberus here."

I glared at him and stopped leaning on the beast in question so that I could stand at my full height. "Would you like to test that little theory?" I asked in a deadly voice.

Hades laughed. "Cerberus," he snapped his fingers, "come."

The three headed dog stood up, lifted one massive paw, and froze. All three heads turned to me and waited.

I smiled in triumph.

"Akira…" Riku started as he caught the mischievous look in my eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Cerberus! Come here, right now!" Hades yelled, the flames on his head getting wilder with his anger.

Cerberus sat back down on its haunches and ignored Hades. I stared at Hades patiently, waiting to see what he would say next.

"Okay, okay. So the mutt likes you. Big deal," he waved his hand around to gesture with what he was saying.

"Enough," Riku cut in icily. "We are done here." With a wave of his arm a familiar dark portal appeared.

Hades sighed overdramatically. "That's too bad, your friends would have loved to hear from you," he said to me.

"What?" I asked now curious.

"Oh nothing, nothing," a blue flame started to engulf his body. "I should be going now…"

"No!" I yelled pointlessly and ran at him.

But it was already too late, and Hades disappeared in his flames laughing manically. I stopped with a jerk as his laughs faded away into the darkness.

"Don't listen to him," Riku told me straightforwardly, "Lets just leave."

I shook my head slowly. "No…"

"Akira, he's just trying to mess with your head. Don't by into it."

I wasn't listening though. My gaze was glued to the stone house above us; the one that Hades lived in. "But," I started in a hushed and subdued voice, "what if he does know something about my friends…Lea, Myde, Ienzo…I can't just what he's saying…"

Riku slowly let the portal fade and walked to my side. "I know how you feel, but you have to understand that it might be a trap."

I pondered this for a moment before replying, "But we have something that he does not."

I turned around and faced the three headed dog. Riku followed suit and glanced at me uneasily.

"Are you sure it'll listen?"

"Of course he will," I answered, giving Cerberus a gender rather than calling him it all the time.

Riku smiled humorously. "You don't give up easily, do you?"

I smirked in response and walked up to Cerberus. I extended a hand to the middle head; the beast lowered his head and I scratched him behind his huge floppy ears. Riku tried to follow me but the other two heads snarled fiercely at him.

"Riku is a friend, treat him as you do me," I commanded sternly.

Cerberus stopped growling but kept a wary eye on Riku as he edged forward to my side.

"Tell me Cerberus, would you be willing to help us find Hades and…extract information from him?"

His answer was a deep booming roar that echoed all around the cavern.

I grinned mischievously at Riku. "I think that was a yes."

I stepped to the side of Cerberus and, using his foreleg as a ladder, climbed up his back.

"Come on," I told Riku reassuringly.

He looked nervous only for a moment before he nodded and also climbed the beast. I wondered briefly why he was always trying to cover up his emotions as he kneeled down next to me and muttered, "This is crazy."

I laughed lightly as I settled on Cerberus's massive shoulders. "Then I guess that makes us crazy." I crouched over the fiend's back and prepared to be bucked around.

"Lets get this over with," he said, letting me know that he was ready.

"Cerberus!" His ears perked up at my cry. "Find Hades so that you may sink your many teeth into sweet revenge!"

With another mighty roar he reared up on his hind legs—Riku and I tangled our hands in his fur so that we weren't thrown off—and surged forward with a great leap. His legs slammed into the ground with a jar, his massive legs absorbing the impact. He bounded to Hades' stone house with long smooth strides. I leaned forward as we began up the slope and held on tightly. With a few bounds he made it to the plateau, the loud screech of his claws scraping against stone filled the cavern as he jerked to an abrupt stop.

We were now only feet from the stone house.

"Coward!" I yelled as I pulled my sword from its harness and stood up on Cerberus' back. "Show yourself you sniveling Lord of the Underworld!"

I gracefully jumped from the beast's back and landed softly on the balls of my feet. Riku soon landed next to me, looking around uneasily.

"Something's wrong…" he murmured almost to himself.

From behind us Cerberus whimpered. I looked at him to see all six ears laying flat against his weaving head in fright. He backed away slowly, his eyes fixed on something in front of us.

"You!" Riku spit out in a deadly whisper.

I whipped my head around and found myself staring at…

"Lea…" I almost cried in joy.

It was my friend. His spiky red hair and piercing green eyes made me certain. He seemed thineer than I rememeber, as if he had lost much wait since I last laid eyes on him. He stood in a long black cloak…not even seeming to recognize me.

"You know him?" Riku asked me in surprise.

"Yeah, he's one of my lost friends," I answered quickly, not bothering to look at Riku. "Lea," I said to the red head. "It's me…Akira."

For a split second I saw recognition in his eyes, but it was gone in an instant. His usual happy and joyous eyes turned to blank and desolate.

"No," he answered coldly. "I am Axel. Got it memorized?"

**Review!!**


	8. Separation

Hello again (: I'm actually pretty proud of my little story. What with it being proofed and all it's not too shabby, if I don't say so myself. :P Read and review my faithful readers. And thanks to all of you!! Luffles 3

Disclaimer: I almost own Kingdom Hearts…almost…

Chapter 8: Separation

"What?" I asked in a small voice, utterly confused.

Lea, or Axel rather, sneered evilly and darkly replied, "I am Axel. Also known as, number 8 of the Organization 13 and your newest possible adversary. You see, you're little pal in darkness—Riku—has already topped my list of enemies." Riku stiffened next to me in anger. "And unless you want to be the next on that list, I suggest you come with me."

"Lea," I started, insisting on calling him by the name I knew him by, "What happened to you?"

Lea stared at me with unemotional eyes. "I don't remember my past life. Nobodies aren't gifted with their memories."

This statement hurt me more than any wound a knife or sword could possibly create.

"You mean to say…that you don't remember me?

Lea stared at me blankly and said, "No." A hungry look crept into his eyes. "You called me Lea…is that my old name?"

I shook my head softly. "You are still Lea…whoever or whatever gave you this new name is wrong!"

Lea stared at me curiously for a moment, trying to figure out what I was. Or at least this was why I figured he was staring. He sighed sarcastically, "You see…nobodies don't have emotions either. So unfortunately I can't empathize with you."

"Akira," Riku gently put his hand on my shoulder. "This isn't the same Axel that you know…"

"Lea," I corrected him softly.

"Yes, Lea. When he died on your island, he must have had a strong heart; otherwise he would not be a nobody." Riku explained.

"Bla, bla, bla!" Lea said carelessly. His cold demeanor…was so different. I wanted the real Lea back, the fun loving red head that was the life of our group; not this cold person that stood before me.

"I don't believe it…" I stated stubbornly. "You can't just…not be you…"

"Believe it," Lea countered smartly.

Suddenly Riku asked, "Do you feel it?" I didn't answer. "The darkness that surrounds him?" He intonated.

I nodded hesitantly, "Yes, what does it mean?"

"It means," Riku started, "that he is lost to us."

I snapped my gaze away from Axel to stare at Riku in disbelief. "No."

"Akira…" Riku started to argue.

"No," I repeated sternly.

Lea broke out into laughter yet again. "You two are amusing, but I'm sort of pressed for time."

He took a threatening step towards us, summoning strange disk shaped weapons. I recognized them as chakrams with their flat and deadly sharp points. From behind me, Cerberus snarled despite his fear. I barely registered this information as I stared at Lea in thought. Fire wove around the chakrams like growing vines and I realized with a surprise that Lea could control fire.

"Fire," I stated simply. "That's what killed you…"

This made Lea freeze. "What?"

"In Radiant Garden, our world, a fire struck the town and…you died in it." I told him this in a dead tone, ready for whatever reaction he decided to throw at me.

Lea didn't say anything. He stared blankly down at the ground, I was almost certain that a million thoughts were flying through his mind. He remained silent so long, that even Cerberus sat down and ceased his growling.

The silence was deafening, and as it continued to stretch out I started to get worried. "Lea," I spoke softly while taking a step towards him.

Lea looked up and stared at me with distressing emerald eyes. He didn't say a word as the fire that he controlled faded along with his chakrams. "Akira…I won't forget that name," he promised quietly. A dark portal enticed him in its black tendrils and he was gone.

I stared at the spot where he had just been standing in shock. My breath grew steadily heavier as I tried to remain calm. Lea…he was alive? Could I call it being alive when half of him was missing? And even worse…he didn't even remember me. How could he not know who I was?! We were the best of friends… Are! I corrected myself quickly. We are the best of friends…I just have to jog his memory. I felt tears moisten my eyes, and I refused to let them fall. I couldn't show any weakness, especially around Riku.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt something wet and cold touch my shoulder. I spun around and with a relieved sigh I saw that it was only Cerberus. A low whine hummed from deep within his throat and I understood that he could sense my despairing feelings. I stoked his nose absentmindedly, my thoughts still on Lea.

"How can we save him?" I asked Riku softly.

"I'm not sure that he can be saved…it would almost be impossible."

I remained stubborn. "Almost? Tell me how, Riku! If there is anything in my power to save him then tell me how!"

For a moment his clear blue eyes stared into my bright green ones, almost as if he was searching for something in their depths.

"There is one way to make Axel whole." I waited for him to go on. "He must find his heart."

"How?" I demanded.

Riku shook his head. "Not how, where."

"Okay then," I said a little annoyed. "_Where_?"

"Remember the moon in _The World that Never Was_?"

"Yes, the giant heart."

"If it is destroyed, the nobodies' hearts will return to them, and they will be whole once again." While he was speaking I noticed an uneasy look in his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because," he started, looking around the cavern to make sure we were alone, "the moon has somehow absorbed the hearts of nobodies. Destroying the moon will release their hearts and they will return to their hosts."

I nodded in understanding and then my shoulders slumped as I thought of another question. "How do we destroy a moon though?"

Riku's gaze fell to the ground and he quickly looked up again, "You have to do this without me."

"Oh," was all I could manage.

He shook his head slightly. "If I helped you destroy the moon, also known as Kingdom Hearts, the keyblade master of light would immediately become my enemy for helping the Organization."

"Sora?" I asked gently.

He nodded and said, "But that doesn't mean you have to do this alone." He answered my next question before I could ask. "Your friends from _Radiant Garden _can help you. I saw the way you spoke to Axel. You almost convinced him of who he was."

Well, yeah…but what does that have to do with destroying Kingdom Hearts?"

"You can persuade him to help you," he explained. "You could find all three of your friends and convince them all to help. Nobodies would risk their lives for their hearts, so it shouldn't be that hard…"

Cerberus yawned widely, showing rows of razor sharp teeth. He lay down with a contented sigh.

"Okay," I agreed. "But how do we find them?: I knew that there had to be a better way than just randomly guessing what world to travel to.

Riku nodded slowly. "I noticed a connection that Axel has to his old name, Lea. Remove the 'x' from his nobody name. The remaining letters are 'a', 'e' and 'l'. If you switch around these three letters, what do you get?"

"Lea," I answered with a look of understanding.

"Good," he said, almost smiling. "Now I've just realized that every member of the Organization has an 'x' in their name."

"Wait, so Myde and Ienzo could also be members of this Organization?" My eagerness to find them was now plainly plastered across my face. My eyes were wide and hopeful as I waited for Riku to answer.

"Yes…" His brow creased as he thought carefully. "Lets see…the members are, in order, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vesen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and Roxas."

Silence lapsed between us as we tried dot decode the names. Of course we already had Axel figured out, now we just had to find Ienzo and Myde. It didn't take me very long at all to pluck out an answer.

"Zexion, that has to be Ienzo's name…and then," I paused, not noticing the curious look that Riku was giving me. "And then…Demyx?" Another pause, Riku smiled. "Yes! Demyx is Myde!"

I beamed brightly at Riku, elated that I figured out another piece of the puzzle to finding my friends and making them themselves once more.

"Castle Oblivion is where the Organization calls headquarters." He stated cleanly.

"Where?" I asked immediately.

"_The World that Never Was_."

I took a deep breath. "Well? What are we waiting for?" Impatient was something that I easily became.

Riku tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. "No, the Organization…will not welcome me," he laughed sarcastically. "I think you're strong enough to travel the dark corridor alone."

This sparked my curiosity. Why would the Organization not welcome him? I let this slide only because I wanted to see Ienzo, Myde, and Lea as soon as I possibly could.

"Okay," I agreed. "Show me how to summon the portal."

"I can summon it for you," he said dismissively.

I shook my head. "No, I want to do it. Why put off tomorrow what you can do today?"

He sighed tiredly but I could see the faint smile on his lips. "Start my closing your eyes, and feel the darkness around you," he began.

I closed my eyes and probed the energy orbiting me. I felt with my body and mind, surprised to find something thick… I pushed further, find more thickness. It felt like muck, almost as if I were walking through mud…but with my mind.

"Now think, use your mind to direct the energy into a portal. Picture it in your mind forming together."

I closed my eyes tighter in concentration and obeyed. I envisioned the portal that I saw Riku summon before and clung on to that image. I imagined little particles of darkness morphing together to form the doorway. I felt a drop in my energy as I continued to enlarge the doorway. I lifted my arm and fanned out my fingers. Another drop in my energy made me open my eyes.

An almost completely black portal was formed. I kept my hand in the air to help keep the portal in place.

"Good," Riku amended. "Now focus on your destination, picture it in your mind like you did for the portal."

I summoned a scene of dark rainy streets, a heart shaped moon, and a dark and gloomy atmosphere.

"Speak the name of the world in your mind."

_'The World the Never Was,'_ I silently thought.

Swirls of white now spun into the black portal, blending with the darkness and creating shades of grey.

Cerberus whimpered at my side and nudged me softly with on of his giant cold noses.

Suddenly he surged forward and leapt into my portal, the darkness expanding to compensate for his mass. The jump was so sudden that I had no reaction time to stop the beast's rash decision.

"No!" I yelled and dashed after him.

The portal started to shrink as I lost my concentration. I barely had enough time to jump through before it closed behind me completely; I was now separated from new found friend and guide.

I stood on the deserted dark corridor, alone. I shook away my fears with a quick jerk of my head and threw myself into a sprint.

The corridor fed off of my energy more than it did on my first trip. I could already see the ending portal, and I quickened my pace. It was almost as if I were trying to run through water, the darkness resisted me so much. I breathed deep, trying to keep a steady breath. Finally, I dashed through the portal, glad to be out of the energy consuming corridor.

I found myself standing in a torrential downpour on a long stretched street. Directly in from of me was a massive marble castle. Castle Oblivion, the home of the Organization.

"I made it," I told myself breathlessly.

I strode forward briskly, trying to catch my breath at the same time. Marble steps led to the massive double doors of the castle. I walked up them cautiously. They were slick with rain, and as it poured harder it flattened my black hair over my eyes. In a single moment my foot slide out from under me and before I could catch myself, my head slammed into the hard marble.

The world swam and flickered, and then darkness.

R&R


	9. Oblivion

I love this chapter. My friends say they do too...so I hope that all of you lovely readers think the same. Thanks for the ONE review. I love you forever for it! And thanks to my proofer, Donny :D Now, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Je n'own pas Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter Nine: Oblivion

The thick scent of blood flooded my senses as I regained consciousness. I raised my head unsteadily as I lay sprawled on the cold ground. I was no longer outside, but in an unlit room. A warm trickle ran down the side of my face. I touched it softly with my hand.

My blood.

I tried to ignore the thought of dying from blood loss and slowly pushed myself into a sitting position. My head spun in dizzying loops, making me snap my eyes shut in an effort to stay conscious.

"Hello?" I called into the despairing darkness.

My call was met with silence. I slowly got to my feet, hoping that I would not have to suffer another dizzy spell. I sighed in gratitude and carefully stepped forward. For a moment, a sense of déjà vu came over me as I recalled the dark cavern. I tried to ignore the similarities and shuffled on, intending to hit the nearest wall.

I stuck my arm out blindly and was relieved to feel the surface of a wall beneath my fingers. Using the wall to guide me, I searched for a door.

Piercing bright light flooded the room, reflecting off of pure white walls and floors and blinding me. I covered my eyes protectively with my arm and waited for the sudden pain to fade.

"Hello, Keyblade master," a quiet voice greeted me.

I opened my eyes cautiously, and peered at the one who stood before me.

"No!" I cried out despondently. "Not again…"

It was Ienzo. Wearing a cloak identical to that of Lea's. His sleek hair that covered his beautiful dark blue eyes was so familiar it made my heart ache. I prayed for him to remember me despite the blank look that was plastered on his face.

"I am Zexion, you must—"

"No!" I yelled defiantly. "No! You're Ienzo! Ienzo damn it!"

He stared at my tortured expression calmly and said, "I have already been warned of your deceitful words, your lies mean nothing to me."

Each word stabbed my emotion and triggered a shuddering pain. Ignoring my now blood covered face I managed to stagger a few steps closer to Ienzo.

"How can you not remember me?" I choked. "I'm your friend! Our world is Radiant Garden, do you not remember it? Our school…the beach…my house…and…the storm…" My voice faded as I realized by the look on his face that he was barely even listening.

I shivered and wrapped my arms around my stomach; my head hung in silent defeat.

"Our leader whishes to have a word with you," Ienzo went on to say, ignoring my withered form.

I remained silent, staring at the floor with a blank look. I had hoped that Ienzo would have remembered me. I couldn't believe that he didn't miss me. It was as if I never even existed in his eyes. We were never friends. Never close…but I still felt close. I knew that a small cord of remembrance and memories still connected me to my dark haired friend. His nobody form was trying to sever this cord. I would do everything in my power to stop this.

"Who is your leader?" I asked quietly.

"Xemnas."

"So you just…obey his orders?"

Ienzo didn't answer.

"Like a whipped dog obeying its master…some pride you must have."

"Nobodies are sparred from feeling emotions, so you might as well give up on the idea of angering me."

I shrugged softly and looked up at him. "Well I just thought you would like to get your heart back…"

"Enough, come with me or you will be executed."

Spots flickered before me, obscuring my vision of Ienzo. I sank to my knees in exhaustion and tried to see through the fog caused by lingering on the brink of consciousness.

"My head…" I managed to say. "The blood is too…" My vision went black as I fell forward.

The last thing I remembered was Ienzo's voice commanding someone to pick me up. Before I could object, I faded from awareness and slid into the familiarity of unconsciousness.

_Hours Later…_

Everything pounded with the painful intensity of a thousand swords. I tried to raise my head, but my body screamed in protest.

"Akira," a voice that drew close spoke. "Glad to see that you have awakened."

A familiar spiky haired redhead eclipsed the ceiling above me as he leaned over that bed that I lay on.

"Lea?" I asked timidly, my head slightly spinning.

He sighed in annoyance. "It's Axel, get it right already."

A soft pillow lay under my head. With a shaky hand I gently touched my skull to assess the damage.

"Your skull is completely healed thanks to our healer," he informed me.

I lay my hand back at my side and sat up slowly. Lea leaned away and perched himself on the edge of the bed, his bright green eyes watching me thoughtfully. Nervous of his stare, I absentmindedly brushed my light brown hair over my shoulder and gazed around the white room.

"Where am I?"

Lea studied me a moment longer before answering. "Castle Oblivion of course. Right now you're in one of the many white rooms that the castle is made up of. We didn't have the money for a decorator."

I smiled lightly at his joke. The room was indeed as bland as it gets: White walls, floor, bed, pillow, blankets, sheets, ceiling, and even the door. Lea's bright hair contrasted greatly against the blank canvas of the room around him.

"You mentioned something about a healer," I stated after a bit of pondering. "Who was that?"

"You'll meet him later," Lea replied with a casual wave of his hand. "No need to worry about it now."

"Okay…" I searched for another question. "Where did Ienzo go?"

Lea folded up one knee and propped his elbow on it, his chin gently resting on his open palm. "You sure do ask a lot of questions. But who the heck is Ienzo?"

I remembered his nobody name in a heartbeat. "Zexion, his true name is Ienzo."

"Oh him," he said carefully. "Well he's probably getting his ass chewed for letting you almost die," he shrugged carelessly. "Flower boy gets all in a huff when we don't obey orders."

So many questions popped into my head from his casual statement. "Wait…'we'? 'Flower boy'?"

"We, as in the Organization and flower boy, being Marluxia, our leader," he explained tiredly.

Now it was my turn to stare. Lea was acting just like the Lea that I remembered him as: Sarcastic, talkative, laid back, funny, warm. Nothing had changed besides that fact that he didn't have a heart…or the fact that he didn't remember me…I looked down at my hands sorrowfully.

"What?" Lea prodded carefully.

I looked up and met his curious gaze. "Do you really not remember me?"

He shook his head slowly. "No, but in the Underworld you said that you knew me in my past life. Were you telling me the truth?" He waited for my response in breathless anticipation.

"Yes," I said in all seriousness.

Lea paused for a long time now, staring into my eyes to search for the truth of my words. I held his gaze and wondered if he got all of his questions answered through intense staring.

"Trust me, Lea," I whispered softly and reached for his hand. His hand was ice cold, but he didn't pull away. I wrapped my hand around his ice cold one, and was surprised when he squeezed back.

His bright eyes left mine and wandered to where our hands met. My tan skin contrasted against the fair skin of his that I have never seen the sun darken.

"Tell me how you knew me…Why do you seem to know me so well?" His eyes remained downcast on our intertwined hands.

I was even more surprised when he used his other hand to cup our joined hands securely together.

"We were friends…you, me, Ienzo, and Myde. WE were always together." I smiled at the memory, "People in town always called us the—"

"—the Dollar Crew." Lea finished for me.

I blinked in surprise and hastily asked, "How did you know that?"

Lea looked at me in shock; I read complete and utter confusion on his face. "I…have no idea," he sputtered.

Light entered from outside as the door was thrown open to reveal a figure in a familiar black cloak. I recognized him easily by his dark eyes and blue tinted hair.

Ienzo.

Lea pulled his hand away from mine and stood.

"Wait…" I called after him.

The red head turned and waited for me to continue with what I wanted to say.

"I know how to make you whole, I know how to get your heart back," I said hurriedly, ignoring Ienzo's hungry look.

Lea's eyes flicked to Ienzo in caution. He didn't risk saying anything, but when he held my gaze with his passionate emerald eyes I knew he believed me. Then he left, leaving the door open behind him.

Ienzo watched him leave with narrowed eyes, before snapping his attention back to me.

I slid of the bed and noticed that my sword was no longer with me. I recalled Riku speaking of how I could summon darkness…so did that mean that I could summon my dark Keyblade that was made from darkness itself? Concentrating briefly, I imagined the sword appearing in my open palm. Ienzo's gasp of surprise and the weight of the hilt told me that I had succeeded in summoning _Nightfall's Wing. _

I looked over at Ienzo and tried to smiley unthreateningly, but I wasn't sure of how well I managed this while holding a sword. Using the dark power made me think of Riku and wonder where he was…and further yet…where Cerberus was.

"Have you by any chance seen a rather large three headed dog?" I asked sweetly.

His blank look told me nothing. "Come, you seem to be healed enough to pay Marluxia a visit."

And before I could say a single word, he strode out of the room hastily. I frowned and followed, wondering how I was going to convince him like I had with Lea. I stepped into the white (surprise surprise) hallway and followed Ienzo's brisk pace. He seemed to be doing everything within his power to ignore me.

"So do you still not believe me?" I asked with a hint of annoyance.

He ignored me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "You know I have no reason to lie in the first place…what could I gain from it?"

Silence.

I held my breath and tried to keep my cool. This time I remained silent as well, seeing if I could wait him out. It worked.

"No one helps another person without expecting something in return," he announced harshly.

I shook my head. "Not true. I just want you to be whole again…to have your heart back, your memories. Don't you want to be who you are?"

"I don't know who I am to begin with, so it is as if I've never lost anything in the first place."

"So you would rather be an empty shell than whole?"

He came to a sudden stop in front of me and looked over his shoulder with dark eyes. "You may have known the old me, but that person is long gone." He continued forward, leaving me stung as if I had just been bitten.

I blinked and followed silently, absorbed in my own thoughts. He was the same person. He was still closed off from everyone, still quiet, and still the same dark haired teen that had thoughts deeper than the ocean.

He came to a stop again, slower this time, outside of a white door. He stepped to the side and gestured for me to enter. I placed my hand on the door and sideways-glanced him.

"Destroy Kingdom Hearts, and your heart will return to you."

Without waiting for him to answer, I stepped inside to meet Marluxia.

I closed the door behind me and saw the leader of Organization 13. He had long pink hair, yes pink, yes he. It flowed down his back in thick jagged sections. He wore the normal black cloak that I was now accustomed to seeing the Organization members in. His eyes were a dark blue that pierced me through. A large and deadly scythe was leaning on his shoulder. He turned his head to the side in thought and smiled.

"Welcome Keyblade master of darkness. I have a deal to make with you." His voice was smooth and quick, the voice of a trickster.

"Well don't you just get to the point fast?" I asked sarcastically.

He smiled but didn't comment. "I know that you are in search for your friends and I am aware of your meeting with two of them already."

"And?" I growled roughly.

He smiled slyly and took a few leisure steps towards me. "Now now, let's not get grumpy. Anyway, that leaves one more friend to find. Am I correct?"

I glared in response.

"I know where he is."

I perked up now. "Where?"

He shook his head still smiling. "Now I can't tell you that. If you want to see Demyx again, I suggest you do me a favor."

I fidgeted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "I'm listening."

"It's simple really. I need you to take care of an Organization member that is trying to leave and I can't have that. He's not an asset to the team and it would be better to be done away with before he starts anymore trouble. Once you're in, you're in." He smiled darkly.

"Take care of?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Kill him."

I swallowed and nodded as I went over the drastic proposal that Marluxia was offering. Killing someone was not something that I had ever planned on doing, but if he was a member of the Organization that meant he was a nobody. But did that make it any better?

"He's in this world, outside of the castle searching for a way out and to other worlds," he continued. "Find him. Bring me his weapon. And I will give you your friend back."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, seriously weighing my options. I only had to convince Myde to help destroy Kingdom Hearts. Lea would help. Ienzo was almost convinced to help too. Myde was the final peace to the puzzle. But would committing murder be worth it?

I opened my eyes and nodded a single jerk as my answer.

Marluxia's face cut open into an evil grin. "Good."

I nodded shakily and asked, "What's his name?"

"Roxas."


	10. Light's Blood

YAY!! CHAPTER TEN!! We are now at double digits. :D Thank you all for reading this!! Reviews are the sweet sugary substances that make my life delicious! So please, review!! And thank you Donny, for proofing my story!

Chapter Ten: Light's Blood

Rain pelted me with its icy drops as I shuffled through the dark city. The chill cut through my skin and sank deep into my bones, making me shiver to try and keep warm. I cursed my outfit for leaving my skin open to the elements. I cast a glance at the black inky sky as a flash of lightning illuminated the stretch of sinister atmosphere. Water splashed over my boots and onto my legs as I trudged through a puddle.

I turned at a narrow alleyway, remembering the directions that Marluxia gave to me. I faltered in uncertainty at the mouth of the alley, wondering why everything was so clear in the apparent darkness. Blinking the rain from my eyes I let the strange occurrence slide to the back of my mind and marched on. A few yards within and I came across a small cramped door hidden away in a recess of the alley.

I leaned towards it and listened closely, listening for any sign of life on the other side. Despite the pouring rain and claps of thunder I could detect the faint sounds of someone breathing.

I leaned back with sudden understanding. My senses were heighted because of my new found association with the power of darkness. That was why I could see in the darkness and heart the dim sound of breathing over a raging storm.

Taking a deep breath I slowly drew my sword and edged closer to the door. In one quick fluid motion I drew my leg back and slammed it into the door. It flew inside and bounced off of the inner wall, announcing my arrival with a literal bang. I held _Nightfall's Wing_ at ready and passed under the threshold.

The shabby shack that I found myself standing in was in poor condition. One roomed and with a simple bed, it was also devoid of any electricity. The floors were boarded with old and cracked wood. I stepped over a particularly deep gash in the wood and cautiously peered around the room. It took me a quick glance to find a pair of guarded eyes staring at me from the far corner.

"Akira?" He asked fearfully.

I didn't answer. I had already decided that keeping quiet would be the best thing. I couldn't let him find any way to get away…and live.

"What are you doing? Why do you have your sword out?" His questions came as fast as bullets. "Don't you remember me? It's me Roxas, the guy you met outside of the armor shop…" his voice finally trailed away as he saw my unemotional eyes.

Tentatively I stepped closer to him, my sword clasped tightly with my fingers. Roxas drew away from me and jerked his hand in a familiar motion. Light flashed around his hand, flared for a moment, and then just as quickly faded away; leaving a Keyblade in its wake.

I grimaced.

"The Keyblade of light," Roxas announced. "Yours is the Keyblade of darkness."

Annoyance flashed across my face as I growled, "Don't state the obvious."

Roxas flinched at the coarseness of my voice and shook his head slowly. "So what, are you the Organizations newest little minion?" His eyes took in my attire. "Where's you cloak?"

"I will never become a member of the Organization, boy."

He laughed dryly and said, "So what, you've came here just for the fun of it? You just felt like trying to kill someone out of boredom?"

"You ask a lot of questions," I pointed out crossly. "Maybe you ask them out of fear?"

No answer.

I nodded and readied my sword arm for a fight. "If I didn't have to do this, I wouldn't," I told him quietly and attacked.

I lunged forward and hurled my sword at his neck. He pulled his sword up at the last possible second and our swords met with a shower of sparks and a screech of metal. Our faces were inches apart as we held our swords together; our muscles quivering from trying to press the other back and obtain the upper hand.

Suddenly Roxas yelled, "Why are you doing this?!"

"Because I have to!" I answered and flung him away from me with a savage push.

His back collided with a wall and he staggered to the side as I launched at him again. My sword glanced off of the wall and I spun around just in time to see Roxas fleeing from the house. I followed with a curse.

The rain cascaded down in buckets over my body and I barely managed to make out Roxas's silhouette exiting the alley. I sprinted after him and shot around the corner. He spun around to face me, an angry scowl covering his face.

I sprang at him with the reflexes of a cat and felt my swift sword connect with his chest. Roxas gasped and staggered back as his blood spilled over his skin. I flinched involuntarily and tried to ignore my nagging conscience. My adversary suddenly brought his sword down on me, giving me mere seconds to block it with _Nightfall's Wing_.

I shoved my sword violently against his and threw him back. He landed in a sprawl on the ground, giving me a chance for a solid attack.

I paused for a moment, my hesitation stemming from the act of pure wrongness that I was about to commit. Roxas used my pause to his advantage. He quickly rolled backwards and back onto his feet. I gripped my sword tighter and prepared another parry of attacks.

But Roxas had a change of plans, and with a last cold look he turned around and ran. The chase was back on. Back in pursuit, I hunted him down the cobbled street; my long even strides quickly matched his slower pace.

With an abrupt sharp turn, Roxas dashed to a tall building that loomed high above our heads and stopped before it. I wasn't able to stop quick enough and skidded passed him. I slipped over the slippery road and almost lost my footing before spinning around to get Roxas back in my sights.

His legs flexed as he prepared to spring; his gaze was determinedly focused on the top of the building. It looked as if he was planning to jump to the top, I thought to myself. But of course the towering structure that he was looking at was over ten stories, surely even with the powers of the Keyblade master he wouldn't be able to—

Roxas uncoiled his tense legs and sprang with the litheness of a lion. He landed 20 feet above the street, perched precariously on the lip of a window. He leaned back, almost losing his balance, and then leapt again. He repeated this pattern over and over again; steadily making his way to the top…he was escaping.

I growled in frustration, the noise rumbling angrily in my throat. A light bulb eliminated an idea, causing a small smile to part my lips.

I held me sword above me, modeling the stature of a general holding a sword in leading their army to battle. I took a deep breath and yelled, "Cerberus!" I called with my voice, my mind, and the manipulation of darkness. My voice rang loudly over the rain and I felt a drain in my energy from tapping into my dark powers.

An eager howl immediately followed my calls and I braced myself for my ally's appearance. I dared to cast a glance at Roxas's progress and saw the he was over half way to the top of the building. I needed to hurry. If he made it to the top ahead of me, I would most likely lose him. If I let him get away Demyx would be lost. I refused to let that happen.

Cerberus's form appeared through the rain as he bounded towards me, his features becoming clearer as he drew closer. The memorable three headed dog came to a halt in front of me, his three heads all panting from exhaustion.

"Cerberus, are you up for a fight?" I gestured to the Keyblade master scaling the building.

Cerberus looked to the building and saw the teen that I spoke of. His ears pricked up as he turned back to me and barked an affirmative answer.

I ran up to the colossal canine and leapt on his knee; from there I sprang onto his back and rested between his shoulder blades. With a quick motion I placed my sword back in it's harness. I wrapped my fingers in his thick black fur and held on with tense muscles.

Squinting against the pouring rain, I scanned the building for Roxas and managed to catch a last glance of him as he made it to the roof. As he disappeared from view I came to the realization that it was now or never.

"Hurry Cerberus," I called to the beast. "He's getting away!"

The three headed dog set his sights on the roof and tensed. I had seconds to hold on tighter before Cerberus launched his body into the sky, his powerful legs springing him forward. His body slammed into the middle of the building and he dug his thick claws into the wood structure to keep from sliding back down. His legs tensed again and we soared back into the sky. Pieces of building flew from beneath the beast's paws. We landed heavily on the roof's edge, his front paws clutching desperately to prevent us from falling to our deaths. For a few petrifying moments Cerberus's back paws clawed into thin air as we suspended off the ledge. His claws finally found purchase on the side of the building and he pushed the rest of his body over the ledge.

I looked over his three salivating heads and spotted Roxas on the far side of the roof. I unharnessed my sword and held on to Cerberus with my free hand. Cerberus reared up on his hind legs and roared into the stormy sky; his deafening roar was ferocious enough to make thunder itself shudder in fear.

Roxas met my eyes and I read fear in his. Cerberus slammed back onto the roof with his front paws—his thick legs absorbing the impact—and charged. I figured that Roxas would try to find a way of escape and so I was surprised when he sprinted straight for us.

He ran with both hands firmly attached to his Keyblade and held it at his side so as to aim for Cerberus's legs. Lightning flashed brilliantly in the night sky, thunder clashed as the three headed beast roared again. The two sounds merged into one earsplitting battle cry as Roxas collided into us.

His sword cut into Cerberus's forelegs, making him stumble as the sword cut into his flesh. The beast cried out in pain and spun around to snap at the running Keyblade master. Roxas managed to duck away from the hundreds of biting fangs and dive a safe distance away.

The blonde teen shifted his sword to his left hand and jerked his right hand in a flickering motion. A motion to summon a weapon I realized with a start. A flash of light shone around his naked hand, soon to be replaced with another Keyblade. I muttered darkly under my breath as Roxas whirled his Keyblades in flowing motions and stepped back into a battle ready stance.

I bounded from Cerberus's shoulders and landed mere yards from where Roxas stood. I was at a disadvantage. I had only one sword while Roxas had two, I would have to be extra careful in our duel. If I wasn't, the price to pay would be my life.

"Do you still insist on killing me?" Roxas yelled over the roar of the storm.

I dashed towards him with my sword prepared to taste blood, my answer was apparent. My attack was quick and deadly as I stabbed my sword at his hip. He brought one of his Keyblades down in time to block my attack and tried to slice me with the other. I skipped out of harm's way and struck again, this time for the ribs. He dodged out of the way and launched a clumsy strike at my body. I parried the attack and forced him back.

Again Roxas sailed his Keyblade for my body. I tried to parry the attack again but he swiped the other Keyblade at my legs and I tripped. I went with the fall and rolled behind Roxas, bouncing back to my feet. I cast a glance behind me and found myself inches from the roof's edge. Before I could edge around Roxas and into a safer position he spun around and brought his swords down at me in quick secession. I tried to hold the two blades away with one arm, but the pressure was too much and I was forced to grab my blade with my other hand. The force drove me to one knee as my own blade cut into the palm of my hand.

The blood dribbled down my wrist and I knew that I would have to act fast to keep from being overpowered. Checking to make sure that Roxas was still applying complete pressure; I rolled backwards off of the building, and brought the young Keyblade master with me. I jerked to a sudden stop and hung suspended in the air. I looked over my shoulder to see Cerberus had caught my harness, saving me from an assured death. I heard Roxas scream in sheer terror as he plummeted to the ground. I looked to the ground as the Keyblade master faded from view. The storm and dark night soon swallowed his form along with his screams.

Cerberus pulled me away from the edge and lowered me gently onto the roof. I sat down heavily, my breath coming in ragged gasps.

I could hardly believe my actions. Roxas was dead because of me. I was a murderer. I lifted my hand and gingerly touched my fingers to the laceration across my palm. A small line of blood was smeared on my wrist and forearm.

Cerberus's nose came into my view as he sniffed my small injury. My eyes went to the location of where his wound from my sword used to be. I looked back at my hand in realization.

I placed my unharmed hand fully over the scratch and closed my eyes in concentration. I probed for the familiar tendrils of darkness and grasped them in my power. I willed—no—forced them to focus on my cut. I felt the glow emanate from my hand as the darkness obeyed me. I opened my eyes and pulled my hand away. I looked to my hand and was relieve to see the cut completely healed.

I stood up slowly and placed _Nightfall's Win_g into its harness. My gaze lingered into the night as I listened to the rain pellet buildings with its icy bullets. My hair stuck to my face from being drenched. A small shiver snaked through me as the chill sank to my bones.

I shook my head and turned to Cerberus. "Shall we leave then?" I asked quietly.

His answer was to lower to the ground, giving me easy access onto his back. I climbed on and sat onto the familiar seat between his shoulders; my hands clung on to his fur.

"Lets go back to the castle," I suggested as Cerberus stood. And, more to myself, I said, "Myde, Lea, Ienzo…we're on our way…"

Cerberus surged to the edge of the roof and leapt off. He landed with the forced of a meteor onto the cobbled street. As soon as his paws touched the ground he launched into a fast lope.

Buildings flashed by us quickly, looking like shapeless blurs with the beast's break neck speed.

We rounded a corner sharply and the castle loomed into view. Cerberus quickened his already suicidal pace. His paws thudded into the ground, pounding the cobbled street like four giant hammers.

As we neared closer I could make out someone standing on the castle steps. I urged Cerberus to a stop; his claws screeched against the ground in the sudden protest of forward motion. I slid off of this back and lay a steady hand on his flank.

"Thank you," I whispered gratefully.

I walked away from the beast and towards the mysterious figure at Castle Oblivion. As I made it to the steps I took a better look at the person's features. It was obviously male, his hair was a silver color…his icy blue eyes locked onto mine.

"Riku…" I gasped.

He slowly drew his Keyblade, never taking his eyes off of me. I could see pure anger and hatred in those eyes. That's when I knew that he must know about Roxas.

"I trusted you," he growled. "I trusted you, and so you kill the only way to make Sora whole."

"I had to—"

"Save it!" He yelled, cutting my justification off. "I don't care what you have to say! I can't trust you!"

I stared at him fearfully; surely he wouldn't do anything too rash. I was wrong.

"I'm ending your deceitful ways now!"

And with a savage yell he charged at me with his sword geared up and his fuming eyes lusting with the urge to kill.

~Review!!


	11. Blood

Hello readers! This is the second to last chapter, so soak it up! And please REVIEW. I refuse to update the last chapter unless I have at least three reviews. Easy peasy. Thankyou all!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter Eleven: Blood

Riku struck as fast and hard as an angry lion. As I stepped back to avoid his slashing sword my heel caught on the unleveled road and I went down. I landed on my side and before I could scramble back to my feet Riku's sword was at my neck. He stood above my frozen body and stared at me with hate filled eyes; the tip of his sword scathed my slender neck, beads of blood filled the small slice.

"Riku," I breathed. "I had to do it, they have Myde!"

His lips parted to create a snarling expression. "You're just another one of them! Just another, damn Organization member!"

"No!" I swallowed carefully, not wanting the blade to bite me again. "Please Riku. Believe me. I just want my friends back, you know that! I will do whatever it takes!"

He shook his head, his hair sleek from the pouring rain. "I know nothing about you! Lies are all I hear spewing from your mouth!"

Riku swung his sword high above his head and savagely swiped it across my upturned face.

I gasped as the cold metal bit into my skin and ran from the tip of my right brow to my left cheek. Blood spilled from the wound the moment the sword ripped it open. My hand shot to my face in an effort to hold the gash.

Riku swung his sword again, making me roll to the side to evade his onslaught. His sword ricocheted off of the street harmlessly, creating sparks. I scrambled to my feet and ran up the marble stairs.

The cursed slick steps made me stumble as I tried to climb to the top, giving Riku the chance to catch up with me. I heard the whistle of the sword speeding through the air and ducked, laying my belly flat against the stairs to avoid the cutting blade.

I rolled onto my back and sprang to my feet. Quickly I grabbed Riku's sword bearing arm and forced him back. The momentum of my shove sent Riku falling back, bringing me with him. His sword slipped from his grasp as we slammed into the hard marble steps.

I rolled him over my side and pushed him away with a firm kick. My eyes darted to the end of the stairs, searching for Cerberus's lurking form.

He was gone.

"Cerberus!" I called desperately as Riku stood to find his sword.

Silence met my call, making me curse in frustration. I turned around and finally ran to the top of the stairs. I pushed on the double doors and to my dismay found them to be locked. Growling in anger I pounded the door with my fist.

"Lea! Ienzo! It's me, Akira! Please, open the door!"

"Where do you think you're going?" Riku's voice suddenly whispered in my ear.

I froze and held my breath as I felt him press closer threateningly. My blood spilled over my eyes, completely obscuring the vision of my right eye.

"Think Riku," I whispered. "If you had to kill to save Sora, would you?"

"Why are you asking such—"

"Just answer," I growled softly.

He took his time on answering. His breath was hot on my neck, but I barely noticed. My vision was starting to swim in and out as the blood loss began to affect me.

"Yes," he murmured at last.

"Well there you have it," I responded breathlessly. "Now…leave me be. If you wish to kill me so much then at least wait until I retrieve Myde."

Without waiting for his answer I pressed on the double doors again, pleased when they swung open smoothly. I stepped over the threshold and immediately made my way for Marluxia's room. I lurched into an unsteady run as I tried to make it to Marluxia's room before Riku caught up with me.

Too late.

From out of nowhere Riku slammed into my side and sent us both sprawling to the ground. I rolled onto my feet and fell back into the wall. The hallway that I stood in was small enough that Riku was only an arm's length away. Before I could move safely away he sprang back to his feet and threw another attack at me.

Ducking, the sword scathed the section of wall above my head and I used the few seconds I hand to dash away. I sprinted around a corner and into another hallway, my destination still Marluxia.

Through my veins pumped the blood of anger. Anger at Riku's savage onslaught. Anger at Marluxia's blackmail. Anger at the irony of using the very power—darkness—that destroyed my home world.

I came to a skidding halt, ready to face Riku, this time with renewed vigor. Spinning to face him I saw that his sword was already ready and sailing down at me.

Every fiber of my anger, of my furry, pumped into the wing of _Nightfall's Wing_ as it soared to meet Riku's weapon.

Sparks flittered between us as metal bit metal; the scrape of the swords screeched their battle cries, a rage all their own. The sound quickly cut off as Riku's sword slipped from his hand and flew across the room. Bouncing off the hallway walls, it hit with a clatter.

Before Riku could make to retrieve his sword I flicked the tip of _Nightfall's Wing_ to his throat. There I held it with an outstretched arm, my steady gaze holding onto his now nervous one.

"Riku, I will not kill you, you know this."

He swallowed carefully, avoiding being cut. I found it kind of funny that just a few minutes earlier the situation had been reversed, and it had been Riku's sword at _my_ throat.

"How did it happen?" Riku's voice was no louder than a whisper.

My gaze turned pondering, not understanding what he was getting at.

"Roxas," Riku supplied. "How did you kill him?"

I slowly pulled my sword away from his neck and placed it on its rightful place on my back. Thinking carefully, I decided that being as least descriptive as possible would be the best way to go.

"He fell."

"Fell?" Riku demanded, wanting to know more. Although he was no longer held at bay with my sword, he didn't try to retrieve his sword and attack again.

"From the top of a 30 story building."

"You didn't throw him?"

I grimaced at his bluntness. "He attacked and I flipped him over me, sending him over the edge."

"Did you find his body?"

My one usable eye slanted in a glare, the other one still obscured from the blood. "No, I didn't go looking for it."

"He might have lived then," Riku murmured hopefully.

Before I could tell him that the fall was too high, the ground too hard, chaotic laughter erupted at the end of the hall. Riku and I both stared in the direction of two figures that neared.

One held himself tall and proud, his pink hair and scythe weapon easily giving away who he was. Marluxia. He was pulling the other person roughly by the arm. My eyes widened in shock.

The boy he was pulling was young. Light blue eyes stared uneasily at Marluxia. His dirty blond hair was cut into the style of a mullet, although it was a little roughed up. On his back a huge blue instrument hung, resembling a guitar. He wore a cloak that matched the rest of the Organization's.

"Myde!" I cried out, my heart itself joyful that he was alive.

I took no notice of the castle master as I ran to my friend, but my joy was short lived.

In a sudden movement Marluxia grabbed his deadly six foot scythe from his side and held it threateningly to Myde's neck.

I jerked to a stop and yelled, "What!? No, don't hurt him! I did what you asked, Roxas is dead! We had a deal!"

Marluxia grinned evilly. "But didn't you hear your friend? Roxas may have lived." He pressed the blade closer to Myde's neck, but it didn't draw blood. "You never saw the body, how could you know?"

"I just do!" I persisted. "No one, _no one_, could survive that fall."

Myde stared at me with frightened ice blue orbs. "W-what's going on? I th-thought you said you need me for a mission," he stammered to Marluxia.

The pink haired man ignored him and continued speaking to me. "Akira, how does it feel knowing that you have to watch him die again?"

"Harm him, and I will paint these walls with you blood," I snarled savagely.

Marluxia blinked, surprised at my sudden ferocity. He quickly recovered though and replied with the simple argument of, "Threats cannot save him."

A blur of red appeared from behind Marluxia and Myde. I quickly glanced at the color and made out familiar emerald eyes and spiky red hair.

Lea.

He met my eyes and put a gloved finger to his lips. I blinked in understanding and, acting like he wasn't there, focused back on Myde.

"Staring off behind me won't help you save him either," he sneered, oblivious to the red head. "Now say goodbye—"

"Wait!" I yelled.

He froze and glared at me. I knew Lea would help Myde, he had to. All I had to do was buy him time.

"Don't you want to know how to become whole again?" I asked Marluxia.

His glare turned into a hungry stare. "What?"

"You heard me, let Myde go and I'll tell you how."

For a moment his hold loosened, but Myde was too terrified of death to try and break free.

"Ha," he laughed dryly. "I almost fell for—"

He cut off his own words with a gasp of pain. I took my chance and surged toward him, quickly tearing Myde from his grip. After pulling Myde several steps back, I came to a stop next to Riku. Without speaking, the three of us centered our attention to Marluxia.

A sharp spiked disk weapon protruded from his chest like some strange dorsal fin. Blood seeped through his cloak and dripped to the floor, all Marluxia could do was gape in shock.

The weapon was pulled back out from his chest, making the sickening sound of tearing flesh.

Lea stepped around him, cleaning the blood off of his charkram on the sleeve of Marluxia's cloak.

"Axel?!" Myde yelped. "What'd you do?!"

A flash of annoyance passed over the red head's face. "I just _saved_ your life. You're welcome," he muttered sarcastically. He looked over at me and nonchalantly said, "People these days. You save them from being beheaded by a scythe and ya don't even get a thanks."

I felt a small smile tug at my lips upon hearing the familiarity of Lea's sarcasm. His bright eyes sparkled with the delight of whatever energy burned inside him.

"Look," Riku said unsteadily, his finger pointing at Marluxia.

The leader of the castle was disintegrating before all of our stares. Thousand of tiny ash like particles were suddenly filling his body in, erasing his features in a single heartbeat.

"What's happening to him?" I asked in a hushes tone.

Riku was the one to answer me. "That is how Nobodies die. Their essence is literally erased until they are nothing."

My eyes were glued to Marluxia's, if he could even be called that anymore, slow-fading form. The "ashes" became fainter, until Marluxia disappeared altogether. Silence followed his departure, leaving Myde to break it.

"What is going on?!" Myde cried frantically. He quickly turned to face me. "Who _are_ you?!"

Even though I knew he wouldn't remember me, the familiar pang of my heart throbbed. "I am Akira. I knew you before you turned into a Nobody. We were all friend at—"

"We?" he interrupted civilly, curiosity decorating his voice while leaving out the choke of fear that had just been present.

"Yes. You, Ienzo, Lea, and I all lived together on Radiant Garden."

Myde's brow furrowed in confusion and he said, "But I don't know them…"

I smiled slightly. "Those are their true names. You know them as Zexion and Axel."

The mullet haired teen's eyes widened in understanding and shock, he barely managed to sputter, "R-really?"

"Yes," Lea answered for me. "Look into her eyes, the truth is there."

"Then, what's my name?" He stared at me excitedly.

I couldn't help but smile at his youthful face. "Myde."

"Enough of this!" Riku suddenly yelled.

The three of us turned to watch him, waiting for him to continue his outburst.

"What?" I asked roughly.

"All this stupid chatter is pointless! Listen Akira, if you want to destroy Kingdom Hearts anytime soon, you better do it now…before the rest of Organization finds out about Marluxia."

I nodded, knowing that he was right. The time to act was now. I turned to my friends, Lea and Myde.

"Where's Ienzo?" I asked hurriedly.

"Down in the library in the basement," Myde started. "Why?"

I smiled gently. "Please lead me to him, we all need to be together for this."

"This way," Lea said, motioning for me to follow.

With Myde on one side and Riku on the other we followed Lea down the same bland halls.

"Riku, what were you saying about Kingdom Hearts?" Myde asked as we hurried down a flight of stairs.

"Not here," I answered before Riku could. "Wait until Ienzo is with us."

Myde cast me a strange look. "I don't get it, why are you so eager to help us?"

Lea cast a glance back, obviously wanting to know as well. Even Riku waited for my answer.

"Because," I started simply. "You guys are my friends, I am lost without you."

Silence descended around us as we all went inside our own thoughts. I knew that I was rushing, but I had to. Riku was right; the rest of the Organization would be after all of our heads once they realized that Marluxia was dead. All that mattered to me now was finding Ienzo and taking everyone to Kingdom Hearts. Once we destroyed it, everything would go back to normal…or so I hoped.

"Here," Lea said and gestured to a small door at the end of the steps.

We all followed him inside, my blood pumped faster from the combination of nervousness and excitement. Ienzo was sitting on a hard wooden chair; a thick book lay open in his lap. He looked up as we all wandered in, his blue tinged hair covering his eye as always.

"Akira," he said timidly. "What are you doing down here? And with Demyx and Axel…"

I quickly crossed the room to him and knelt down until we were at eye level, our faces inches apart. "Ienzo, listen to me please. I know you," I urged. "I know all of you. We were all friends in you pre-Nobody life."

He stared at me unblinkingly, waiting for me to continue. I was slightly surprised that his hostility from before was gone, but then again Ienzo was always a hard one to read.

I stood up and stepped to the side, situating myself so that I could look at everyone. Slowly I met everyone's gaze, readying them for my news—except for Riku who already understood my plans.

"I know how to make you whole once more," I addressed Lea, Myde, and Ienzo. "How to return your hearts to their rightful place inside their rightful vessel."

"How?" they all three chimed in unison, their eyes pleading for me to give them hope of being whole once again.

"Destroy Kingdom Hearts, and live again."


	12. Lunar Eradication Part One

Hello readers. Since I have been taking literally forever to write this chapter (trying to make it 100,000,000,000,000,000 % perfect) I decided to divide it into two parts. You should thank **Unanimous** for sending a review and reminding me to get my butt in gear; because of them I'm updating. :P Please enjoy!!

Chapter Twelve: Lunar Eradication Part One

"But …Marluxia said that Kingdom Hearts must grow for us to become whole again…" Myde muttered quietly, his innocent eyes filled with a fearful gaze.

"Then he was ignorant of the truth or simply lied," I responded quickly.

Silence descended in the room, laying a thick blanket of pondering quiet. I respected their hush, knowing that they needed to think even if it was only for a few moments. Riku shifted his weight and moved closer to me, the tension and anger—thankfully—gone. Our eyes met momentarily, and through them we passed the message of truce. Pulling my eyes away I centered my focus back to the Nobodies.

"Will you join me in destroying Kingdom Hearts?" I asked them all.

"Us," Riku stated.

I turned to him, not understanding. "Us?"

He nodded. "We're in this together."

Relief flooded through me. I knew Riku's skills in battle, and surely there was one to come that would test us both. I smiled at him, thrilled at his alliance. "Thank you."

"Of course I'll join you," Lea piped up. "I…feel like I—like we," he gestured to Ienzo and Myde, "can trust you."

"Yeah!" Myde agreed excitedly. "Dude me too! I actually believe everything you've said!"

I recognized his old self so much in this short speech that for a moment I forgot he was a Nobody. I looked to Ienzo then, patiently waiting for his answer.

"Fine", he said bluntly.

Sighing in relief despite Ienzo's closeness, I lifted my chin a little higher and asked, "Who can lead us to the top of the castle. We need to be as close to Kingdom Hearts as possible."

Lea was the first to respond again. "I can."

He strode to my side and flashed me his familiar mischievous smirk. "Thanks for trying to help us and all…" He scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit that I recalled.

My eyes softened. From his closeness to me I noticed two thin diamond shaped tattoos below each emerald eye. My fingers went to the tattoos and traced them gently. I wanted to ask when he got those, because I knew that they were not there when he was whole. Deciding to ask at a better time I looked back to his eyes.

Lea seemed to understand my question immediately. He took my hand from his face and cupped it tenderly within his own. "Later."

Understanding that he meant the story of his tattoos would come later I nodded, slightly stunned at his quick understanding.

"I'm ready to remember, I'm ready to be whole again," Lea's voice trailed off into an urgent whisper.

"Lead the way." My voice was strong in the hopes that it would lend him strength as well.

In answer, the red head slowly let go of my hand and stepped around me to stand prepared in the doorway. I looked around the room taking note that both Myde and Ienzo were standing in wait of my next words.

"I'm afraid we may have tarried here too long my friends; let us be off before the rest of the Organization finds us."

Immediately Myde and Riku flanked my sides, Ienzo filling in the space behind me. I quickly looked at each of them. Knowing that anything may happen from there on out. Myde nodded nervously. I nodded back and looked to Riku, but his focus was to be alert for any sign of danger. And finally, I looked behind me at Ienzo. His dark eyes stared at me hard, only making me smile softly in return.

"Ready everyone?" Lea asked us. He looked back and saw the apparent "yes" in all of our eyes. He looked forward again. "Lets get this show on the road."

Together we flowed out of the small room and quietly made our way down the hall. Lea led as up a dark and narrow staircase; the space so confined that we had to follow single file. With Lea still in the lead Riku came second in or procession, closely followed by me, then Myde, and Ienzo taking the tail.

I was scared.

Not only did I have no idea how we were going to destroy a moon from the top of a castle, I was afraid someone might get hurt…or worse. My pulse quickened. _What if someone dies again? Will they come back a second time or be gone permanently? _I bit my lip worriedly. I refused to lose them again. Death would embrace me before I allowed them to die. Any of them. Riku, Myde, Ienzo, and Lea…I would do my best to protect them all. Riku had been with me long enough for me to trust him, even if he had tried to kill me. I would have done the same thing in his shoes.

As we continued our ascent, my thoughts spun faster. For a moment I thought of Cerberus and how he had suddenly disappeared. I should have noticed his abrupt leave sooner, but I hadn't.

The jagged cut across my face was starting to scab, making it crack open with each blink. It was incredibly painful, but I knew that I would have to ignore it until everything was over. In my mind, I would return to my home world with the gang. But I didn't know how to get them there…or when…or even if they would want to go.

"Akira?" Myde started from behind me. "How did you get that big cut on your face?"

From in front of me Riku tensed, ready for my accusing to start. "Just a little tussle I got into with Riku. It's nothing."

Whether Myde had something further to say or not I didn't know, because at that moment we reached our destination. Lea led us out of the stairway and onto the castle's plateau roof. Together we all stood side by side staring up at the heart shaped moon: Kingdom Hearts. Silence encased us all once more as the obvious question hung in the air. Ienzo was the first to ask.

"How are we going to destroy it?" He asked in his usual monotone, his cloudy eyes gazed fixedly on the moon.

A smile lit my face as I answered fluidly, "With our powers of course." My eyes sparkled as I gave Riku a knowing look.

His aqua blue orbs met mine with a puzzled stare. "What? You mean you and me? Our powers?"

I shook my head uncertainly…he should have understood what I meant immediately.

"Then what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Can't you feel it?" I demanded urgently. "Can't you sense the power that radiates from them?" I gestured my hand toward Myde, Ienzo, and Lea.

Riku's eyes flashed to the trio that I had gestured to, his brow creased in his obvious lack of understanding. He remained in this pose for several seconds as he tried to sense—to feel—the power that I had from the trio of Nobodies. Finally he pulled his eyes away to meet mine again.

"I…don't feel it…" His voice sounded almost defeated as if he had been let down by his powers of darkness.

Why he wasn't able to sense it I didn't know, but I believed in the accuracy of my powers enough to not doubt myself. Turning back to the others I started to explain.

"I'm not sure what exactly the powers inside of you are…but I know they're there. I'm positive they are."

Lea, Myde, and Ienzo all stared at me with the same blank confused look.

"Okay…powers…got it," Lea began. "But how are we supposed to use them?"

"Do you three have any tools besides your weapons that you use during your missions for the Organization?"

"Well ya!" Myde answered. "Even though we haven't been members very long we still know a little magic."

"Exactly!" I cried out. "Those must be your powers!"

"What magic do you know?" Riku asked them, the eagerness in his voice told me that he was starting to understand.

Lea was the first to answer with his cocky grin. "Fire."

"Water!" Myde announced in his hyperactive voice.

Ienzo muttered, "Darkness," in a low voice.

With each answer, I stiffened in surprise. My mind reeled in the realization that I had suddenly come to; the elements that each of my friends controlled was determined by how they died. Was it just a coincidence…or something more? Did death's hand determine a Nobody's power?

"Kira?" Myde's gentle voice called, pulling me back into reality. The use of my nickname is what jerked me back so quick. It had been too long since I had last heard my pet name…it was nice to hear it again.

I blinked and took in a quick breath. "Okay, lets get started." I ignored my thoughts and continued. "Focus…find your power deep inside you, and hold on to it."

I closed my eyes in my own concentration. Feeling the familiar tendrils of darkness I grasped them with my mind's strength. The power flowed into me, adding to my body renewed energy and vigor. With a snap my eyes shot open, alert with my heightened state.

My eyes were drawn to Lea's hand, which were wrapped around his two sharp pointed chakrams. Flames licked his hands and weapon, their fiery bright flowing with their master's own excitement. I smiled joyfully and flashed my gaze to Myde. In his hand he cradled his beautifully patterned sitar, the majestic blue guitar sang its notes as Myde strummed the strings with a fluid effortlessness. A thin stream of water flowed gracefully around the instrument and Myde's hands, sending shards of reflection in every which direction. Finally my eyes rested on Ienzo. His power was the most basic…and very likely the most powerful. Tendrils of darkness flowed around him in a slow motion tornado, the power that it gave off pulsed in the air in its hunger for a fight. Riku's power seem absent to the naked eye, my keen senses felt its heavy weight draped around Riku protectively; his power was waiting at a moment's notice for the attack.

I lifted my sword towards the black night sky, my dark power swirled in a whirlwind around my sword. I looked at the rest of my group once more and asked, "Are we ready?"

They all nodded with determined eyes and I turned back around. A movement from the corner of my eye pulled my attention away from Kingdom Hearts. Someone stood shrouded in a cloak on the far side of the roof.

He stood at a battle stance, his knees bent and ready to spring forward, and a Keyblade in his hands. I took in his spiky blond hair and realized who it was.

Roxas.

"He's alive…" Riku whispered from behind me.

I nodded absentmindedly; my thoughts were more focused on what Roxas was going to try to do. I knew that he was most likely livid at me, unless he enjoyed attempted murder.

"Hello Keyblade master," I called warily. The distance between us gave each side an advantage, both would be able to see the other try to attack immediately. I hoped it wouldn't have to come to that.

"Going to try to kill me again?" He jibed spitefully.

I shook my head slowly. "No. I apologize for my actions before; they were a must for my friends' survival. They are safe now though, there's no need for me to repeat my actions."

Silence washed over Roxas as he mulled over my words. From where I stood I couldn't make out his facial expressions, but I silently hoped that I was getting through. I was truly sorry; I never liked causing pain to those who were innocent.

"Roxas," Riku started as he stepped forward to stand by my side. "You want to find your Nobody right?"

The reaction was immediate. Roxas's entire body language went from fighting stance to the eagerness of wanting to understand Riku's words.

"What, yes of course…do you know who it is!?" he rattled off in one breath.

He quickly loped over to Riku, it seemed he had completely forgotten of his tiff with me. I noticed that his Keyblade had disappeared, another sign of his violent composure's departure.

"Yes, I know him. Help us destroy that thing," he gestured to the heart shaped moon, "and I will reunite you with your other half."

Hoping and wishing I looked to Roxas, his skills would help us immensely…he was a Keyblade master after all.

The spiky blond nodded in affirmative and said, "Just tell me what I need to do."

Riku looked to me in question, asking for me to explain to Roxas on how to focus his power. I began my recent speech, slightly surprised when Roxas didn't complain. He listened intently and followed my every instruction until his power was summoned as well.

It stank.

Roxas was the Keyblade master of light, and his power surrounded his body completely in an eerie white glow. The brightness hurt my eyes and the scent that I detected with my own heightened senses registered the smell of darkness as one of utter disgust.

Riku saw my facial expression from the smell and explained, "Being entities of dark…those bathed in the power of light overwhelm our senses with their purity…that's why it smells displeasing."

"Got ya," I muttered as the smell continued to flood my senses. "Anyway, lets get this show on the road. Everyone focus, and on the count of three squeeze every last drop of your power into attacking Kingdom Hearts!!"

All around me I felt my allies tense and turn their gazes on the moon. The tension was thick; I didn't think a hacksaw would even be able to slice through it.

"1!" I called out, beginning the count.

The level of energy around me rose as everyone focused to their full extents. My pulse quickened as my power swirled around me in a hungry frenzy, it fed off of my eagerness to help save my friends and make them whole once again.

"2!" I felt Riku's power next to me swelling larger than my own. My eyes burned with fevered intensity as the thrill of adrenaline flowed through my veins and filled me with the energy of a thousand leaping gazelles.

"3!!" I cried emotionally, and the onslaught against Kingdom Hearts began.

A swirl of fire blasted to the moon, surrounded in a clear watery cocoon. The combined powers of three wielders of darkness formed a wave a blackness that cradled the elements of fire and water, carrying them with renewed breakneck speed towards the unsuspecting moon. A final ray of blinding white light beamed to the mass of power and enveloped it in a spiral of its purity. The immense combined power showed visible waves of its strength as it gained momentum and sped faster to the moon. At the pinnacle of the attack the powers flare up, merely a hundred yards from Kingdom Hearts.

Suddenly, a dark winged form darted in front of the moon, blocking it from the powerful attack.

It was the wyvern from my nightmarish beginning…and the guardian of Kingdom Hearts.


	13. Lunar Eradication Part Two

**Yayy! We made it! I'd like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, or anything else that involved reading this story of mine. I'd also like to thank my wonderful proofer Donny!! Now please enjoy the ending. Don't for get to review! Until next time.**

Chapter Twelve: Lunar Eradication Part Two

His leathery wings spread wide, fully blocking the moon from harm. The powerful blast slammed into him, causing him to screech out in anger and pain. A blend of colors splashed over his body as the elements sank their greedy teeth in their wielder's anger. Fury swelled inside of me as I added my own, willing, demanding that the power of darkness obey me and continue their attack against Kingdom Hearts.

From somewhere behind me a detected a snarl of rage, the flames around the wyvern surged higher, making the angry one obviously Lea. The other elements enlarged as well as we all understood that our attack would fail if we didn't do anything about it.

But as our attack grew, the wyvern began to droop. His wings sagged inward as he fought to stay airborne while protecting the moon. His cries of anger quickly transformed to shrill whimpers. Great gashes of blood appeared on his hard skin as the elements began to break through his thick hide; pools of blood dripped off of his slippery scales and fell to the cobbled street far below.

Although we were gaining on him, the effort of controlling our powers was taking its toll. My breath was becoming thick and ragged as the darkness fed off of my own energy. I was sure that all around me the same was happening to my friends. We weren't going to last much longer.

The next minutes blurred by as time slowed to a crawl. Fire now fully encased the wyvern, while barricades of water repeatedly slammed its icy waves into the beast's body in an attempt to through him off balance. Although he was a creature of darkness and had a tiny immunity to dark attacks, the combination of three darkness wielders was proving to be too much. Our thick purplish black attacks weighed him down with long dark tendrils as it all gathered to his immense bat-like wings. And finally, Roxas's lone power of light and purity stung his weak points and blinded his sight.

Slowly, his wings slumped ever lower until they barely flapped.

And he fell.

As his body plummeted from the sky our powers were free to strike the heart shaped moon. Our eagerness added to our energy, allowing our powers one last swell as that slammed into Kingdom Hearts. All the elements blended together in one swirling mass of raw strength.

The moon never had a chance. Our elements rent a hole completely through its middle, causing its sides to begin to dissolve. Within seconds all that was left of the great lunar heart was a shimmer of its fading essence.

The great energy of our powers dissipated since they were no longer needed. For a moment we all stared at the night sky, waiting for something to happy.

With a surge of blinding light everything around us lit up. I covered my eyes against the blinding white, all the while wondering what else could possibly happen. Despite trying to protect my eyes the light still stabbed into my retinas, causing a stabbing pain to explode inside of my skull. Yelling out in pain, I was brought down to my knees. Exhaustion already tore at my energy from the large amount of power that I had recently released; the now added pain was proving to be too much. Slowly I faded from consciousness and the familiar darkness enveloped me once more.

_Dream…_

Floating…

Drifting…

My conscious, now awake, mulled through a sea of suffocating darkness. Although submerged, I still drew breath.

And yet I could see nothing.

Not even a hint of light.

Fear grew inside of me. Fear of being utterly alone. Its icy cold fingers squeezed my heart in its frozen vice…I could barely move.

_Where is everyone? Lea, Myde, Ienzo…Riku…even Roxas are all nowhere to be found…_

As fear continued to knaw at me, breathing became harder. I felt as if something was pressing down on my neck, suffocating me slowly. Water flowed into my gaping mouth as instincts ruled over and pushed me to try to find air. I fought to the surface. Kicking my legs and throwing my arms into a windmill, but no matter how hard I strived to break the surface the current pushed me back. It seemed that even the black ocean itself was against my survival.

I sank back into the darkness as the water grew stronger, my conscious flickering like a fading light.

And then something strange appeared above my head: Long, slender, and pale with thin similar looking attachments, five of them…reaching for me.

My fogged mind mused about the strange object. Then with a surge of understanding I realized what it was.

A hand.

Impulsively I stretched my own hand to meet the strange one that floated above me. Again my consciousness faded back into unawareness, but not before the hand wrapped securely around my own and pulled me up.

_Awake…_

"Akira!" A voice called, jarring me awake.

The blinding light of the sun caused me to squint my eyes in pain. Its rays were proving to be polar opposites of the dark sea that I had dwelt in before. I was laying down on a white sandy beach, its warmth and familiarity lulling me into a calm state after my startled awakening.

A figure kneeled over me, their emerald eyes filled with worry. Their eyes were all that I could make out in the bright light.

"Are you okay?" the voice asked, proving to be male.

My eyes slowly adjusted to the sun, allowing me to take in the person's full features. A glimpse of spiked red hair was all that it took to realize who it was.

"Lea!" I cried out in excitement. Sitting up quickly I knocked him over in my over joyous energy.

Laughing kindly I muttered an apology and sat beside him. My eyes were left to wander our surroundings. The white sand beneath us, the calm blue of the ocean, a tropical forest filled with palm trees, and in the distance, high upon a hill, stood a castle.

"That castle…" I started slowly. "We…we're in Radiant Garden!" A smile exploded across my face as I turned to Lea.

"Home," he answered simply.

"And everyone else?"

But my answer came not from Lea, but from the two figures that marched towards us from the edge of the tropical forest. A mullet head and blue hair; Myde and Ienzo.

I leapt to my feet and ran to meet them. Myde, in all his hyperactivity, ran to meet me, while Ienzo hung in the background. I jumped into Myde's arms, laughing and feeling as if I could fly, so high was my happiness. He spun me in a circle with the momentum of my leap and together we spun blissfully.

Setting me down dizzily I turned to face Ienzo. Ignoring his shyness, I wrapped him in a bear hug, refusing to let go until he hugged me in return.

As I pulled away Myde and Lea stepped closer until we all stood in a small circle.

"I've missed you all," I whispered.

Ienzo was surprisingly the first to speak. "And we've missed you."

"Yeah," Myde added. "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have our hearts."

I laughed joyously as I realized that our plan had worked. My friends were whole once more. And yet, I realized that there were still two people missing.

"What happened to Riku and Roxas?" I asked curiously.

Lea shrugged. "Who knows, maybe that big light sent them back to their world too."

Somehow I knew that he was right, something deep inside of me told me that Riku and Roxas were where they were supposed to be. Everything was falling into its rightful place.

Another bubble of laughter escaped my lips.

"What?" Lea asked, trying to hide the smile on his own face.

I shook my head lightly. "It's been too long."

Myde slid closer to me and casually threw his arm over my shoulder. "Dude, you have no idea."

"Being a Nobody is probably the dullest life you could imagine leading," Ienzo added dryly, but a shadow of a smirk lingered on his lips.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how boring those guys are."

Smiling, I grabbed Myde's armed and leaned into him gratefully. My gratitude came from just the simple fact of being with my friends once again.

Lea took a few steps to the forest, in the direction of the stone path that lead to my house and the town and castle beyond, and then turned back to us.

"Come on guys, it's time to go home."

Together we all stepped from the rays of the sun and into the shadows of the forest, treading on the familiar path that we had traveled so many times before. Our hearts were content, full of life…and maybe…a hint of darkness was left in mine, awaiting the day that its powers would be needed once more.


End file.
